


Unexpected Truce

by zack_M83



Series: Transformers G1 [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: Its been 5,000 earth years since Optimus Prime accepted the title of leader of the Autobots. Megatron's Decepticons continue to expand their territory and their numbers grow. Both sides are taxing Cybertron's resources by the war and their drone armies.After careful research, Wheeljack and Perceptor reveal the results of their findings and Optimus must decide the fate of tens of thousands of Cybertronians or risk the death of a planet. Being a Prime places the burden on his shoulders alone. Will he be the leader that leads them to their destruction, or a better tomorrow?As events unfold, a long forgotten enemy returns and forces the hated groups to join together to repeal the threat. Can the two sides join together and defeat their mutual enemy or will the truce be breached by a power hungry Megatron?





	Unexpected Truce

-{1}-

Skywarp flew low over the Autobot scanners. He’d need to recharge soon. As he passed over a power conduit that had been blasted at some point in the past, but never repaired, he picked up Autobot signatures. Considering the location Autobots would be here.   
“Downburst, where are you?”  
“Red Wing and I are about a sector from your location.”  
Skywarp dodged a ruined building, which had partially fallen. “I need the both of you in formation. I’m picking up Autobot signatures.”  
“We’re on our way,” Red Wing Said. Skywarp cut the transmission.  
In the solar system cycles since Optimus Prime took over the Autobots, the war had expanded. Factories were churning out drones ever cycle. With so many units and Titans feeding on so much energon, the once abundant substance was becoming scarce.   
In response to the energon shortage, Megatron had sacked more proto-form factories and produced more Seekers. Now they modeled most of the drone air units after Seekers to help secure more of the precious fuel.  
Skywarp noted that the Autobots were heading his way. The Decepticon landed right in front of them. “Autobots!” The Seeker lifted his cannons and fired on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.   
The two scouting Autobots transformed and returned fire. “You’re sharp, Skywarp! It’s two against one.”  
A red, black, and white Seeker swept by and cut off their escape. “What was that, Autobot?”  
Downburst, a blue and gray Seeker transformed and landed behind their position. “Do we take them prisoner?”  
“Scrap them!” Skywarp commanded. He fired on the two Autobots striking them, but the blasts didn’t penetrate their hull. He was too low on Energon!   
Seeing that the fatal shots didn’t affect them, the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and sped in his direction. Before they struck him, he flew out of the way, and the three Seekers fired upon the Autobots. The direct hits did no damage to them. They had spent too much energon!   
“We should go after them!” Red Wing said.   
“No, the energon is more important! We focus on that!” Skywarp said. “Besides our weapons can’t hurt them.”  
The two other Seekers shared a look, but followed him. He opened scanning operations that would eat away his already dwindling energon. However, with the scanners working, the instruments picked up the raw energon. Fearing he’d be eating through his reserves before he reached the cash, he hurried to where his scanners indicated, and found large energon crystals growing from a fissure. The rent in between the two alloy plates went deep. Looking into the hole, Skywarp saw the precious raw energon growing everywhere within it. This was the biggest find they’d discovered in several solar system cycles.  
“Skywarp to Megatron. Come in, Megatron.”  
“Megatron here. What have you found?”  
“A cache of energon crystal that will power us for several planetary cycles. Trypticon included.”  
“Excellent. What is your location?”  
Skywarp, opened his internal navigation system. He ignored the red warning lights of his systems. “Sector 12-HF-00 of Wayicon.”  
“That’s close to an Autobot outpost. I’ll contact Sunstorm, and Acid Storm and have their units secure the area. You don’t move until they show up.”  
“I’m nearly empty of energon, Megatron. My gauges have warned me that the measure has dropped below twenty percent.”  
“Red Wing, are you holding out energon from your unit leader?” Megatron asked. That simple question, brought the battle eager Seeker to a suturing frenzy. “Silence! Give Skywarp what he needs and if I find out your hording a stock pile of energon somewhere, I’ll scrap you. Am I clear?”  
“Y-yes, L-Lord Megatron,” Red Wing said.  
“Good. Astrotrain has been in contact with the other Seeker units, they will be with you soon. Cut the communications.”   
After the connection was cut, Red Wing opened his chest hull, and pulled out three small energon cubes distributing them. “I should scrap you for holding out on me,” Skywarp said when he grabbed the energon.  
“You didn’t tell Megatron of the Autobots,” Downburst said.  
“There will be no need to mention that,” Skywarp said. He walked over to a large pile of steel and stood atop it. Eating the energon, he studied the horizon. The distant star was still beyond view. It would be a quarter of a solar cycle before the others made it. “We will need to set up a defensive position around this energon. Red Wing, after you eat your energon, guard the perimeter. Make sure you stay low enough to not be picked up by Autobot radar.”  
With a final chomp, Red Wing finished his cube. The red, black, and white Seeker jumped into the air and transformed, circling the area.  
Skywarp opened his own chest hull and withdrew a small metal cube. Tapping it, the object released an energon wall that encircled the radius around the fissure. No ion fire could pierce the fortification. “Let’s get a few samples.” His right hand changed to a saw that would allow him to cut energon crystal. For a few moments, he could forget about the war, and follow his primary function. Megatron was always saying that Cybertronians should rise above their basic programs, and while he agreed with the Decepticon leader, it was refreshing to not have to worry about being scrapped for a few minutes.  
Part of the ground broke, and Skywarp tumbled into the chasm. His sensors were distorted from the exposure to such amounts of raw energon. Not being an SL series Seeker, meant he’d have to suffer through the slight distortion. He activated a light and saw thousands of glowing sapphire colored crystals. It wasn’t just a small chasm. The entire subterranean level was filled with raw energon!  
“Megatron, this is Skywarp again. I discovered that the entire chamber is filled with raw crystal. I would say from a rough estimate there is enough here to power all the Decepticons for an entire Solar System Cycle.”  
“That much energon! The Decepticons must have it at all cost! I will come myself.” The communication cut.  
Skywarp climbed out of the cavern. Downburst waited for him. “We must hold this position until Megatron shows up. Am I clear, Downburst? Nothing must make us abandon this position, or else we’ll have our sparks pulled out of us.”  
“Clear.”  
* * *  
Prowl listened to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s report. When the distance sensors of their outpost found traces of energon in a nearby sector, he had thought little of it, but then Sideswipe had said he’d look into it, after the sensors kept showing the energy signature was increasing. Then on his scouting mission the ground had opened revealing a rare sight: a chasm of energon crystals. The Autobot had returned, and the two had set out to investigate the discovery.   
“So we’ve got Decepticons in our sector. With that much energon, there will be more. We must prepare for their arrival.” Prowl walked over to the terminal, and pulled on a lever, turned it, then pushed the terminal in until it clicked. The lighting turned from a soft yellow to an alarming red.  
The blast shield slid down, covering the panoramic view, and exposing the dual ion cannons mounted on the roof. Accessing the terminal, Prowl viewed the rising bulwark around the outpost. Shafts opened, and ion cannons appeared. The ramp to the main entrance slid down into the sublevels, and a reinforced alloy door shut over the only visible entrance. Slabs of alloy slid back revealing bunkers around the station.  
Seeing that the base was transformed into its battle station mode, Prowl entered the activation code for the drones and ordered them to the series of bunkers located outside the base, while two squadrons of flying drones remained in the courtyard with a company of tank drones.  
With everything ready for the arrival of Decepticon forces, Prowl turned on the communication terminal. “Optimus Prime, this is the lookout post 23-JH-01. Requesting aid. We have spotted Decepticons in surrounding sectors.”  
The Autobot leader came on the screen. “Prowl, report.”   
Prowl stood straighter. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were on a reconnaissance mission to the chasm full of energon crystals I reported to you already. As they were finishing up their survey, Decepticon Seekers showed up. I’ve already transformed the outpost and activated the drones in anticipation for an assault.”  
“Understood. I’m sending the Aerialbots, and a thousand drones coming your way in shuttle 03-XS. They should be there halfway through the solar planetary cycle.”  
“Understood. We’ll hold the base as long as we can. Should I send out Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to disrupt the Decepticons harvesting the energon crystal?”  
“No, do not engage the enemy. The Decepticons need the crystal, but they cannot leave an Autobot outpost operational, so they’ll come to you. Once Superion and the drones arrive, they’ll have orders to secure the energon after your position safe.”  
“Understood, Prime.” Prowl turned off the terminal. “Sideswipe, go to the second tower and take charge of the mini-cannon. Sunstreaker, you remain here in case I need you to run communications.”  
“All right. What else can I do to help while we wait?” Sunstreaker asked.  
“Monitor the drones. There is nothing for us to do now, but wait.” 

Proximity alarms went off. “Looks like Optimus was right!” Prowl went over to the screen and toggled between different security cameras until he found the right view. Megatron, a dozen Decepticons, and at least two thousand drones were flying towards their position.  
“By the Allspark! There’s a lot,” Sunstreaker said.  
Prowl went back to the terminal, not there was a lot more he could do, but Optimus needed to know that Superion and a thousand drones wouldn’t be enough. “They jammed the signal. Looks like there isn’t more we can do except try to hold on until back up shows up.”  
“They must be hurting for energon,” Sunstreaker said as he checked his weapon.  
“That or there is more energon than we thought. Let the computer control the drones, I’ll need you to take the controls of the back cannon.” Prowl seized the controls of the double cannon and fired at multiple targets. Every shot took down a drone, but more kept coming. With only a few hundred drones this outpost won’t hold against such numbers.  
The Constructicons landed just out of range and formed Devastator. Prowl pulled the trigger when the monster entered range, and several shots struck the giant, but barely phased the Combiner. Another alarm went off, and Prowl looked to the other view screen. Starscream, the Stunticons, and another thousand drones had flanked their position.   
The Stunticons piled on top of each other. “Menasor! Can you do anything about him, Sideswipe?”  
The communication link came back on. “Can’t. Too many blasted drones! They are swarming all over me!”  
The Autobot watched in horror as the Decepticon Combiner slammed its fists through the wall. Meanwhile, Starscream and his flying warriors were annihilating the Autobot air drones.  
“The outpost is lost! Abandon the base for the underground emergency escape,” Prowl said to Sideswipe.  
“On my way. Setting the gun to automatic mode. That might buy us a few nano-clicks.”  
“Move, Sunstreaker.” He gave the command to the drones to abandon the base. As they left the upper level, the entire structure shook as a Decepticon attacked the building. Sideswipe joined them at the next level and they heard ion cannon blasts against the reinforced door one level above them. With a clash the reinforced door fell in.  
At the bottom floor, they accessed the underground tunnels. Prowl hurried over to a backup terminal. It had a separate transceiver then the one that had already been destroyed. “Optimus, this is Prowl. Outpost 23-JH-01 is lost. I repeat: Outpost 23-JH-01 is lost. They had two forces, Megatron led one, while Starscream led the other, and there was at least three thousand drones, plus Devastator and Menasor. We’re heading back to base. We suffered no loses.”  
“What of the drones?”  
“We ordered them to abandon the base. Many will still be snuffed out, but I tried to save as many as I could.”  
“Considering the Decepticon numbers that’s all you can do, Prowl. I’ll send word to the Aerialbots to turn around. Hurry to base and be safe.”  
Prowl picked up the portable transceiver, severing the connection. He knew it upset Optimus losing the base, but the leader of the Autobots would care more about them getting to safety then sacrificing themselves in a hopeless cause.  
“Let’s move,” Prowl said. The three Autobots transformed and sped through the tunnels.

-{2}-

Megatron watched as drones fled the outpost. “Let them go! Don’t waste energon on them!” He landed and followed his scanners until he reached the chasm. Skywarp and his unit had already started harvesting the crystals. Sometimes Skywarp had moments of brilliance although there were great spans of time between the occurrences.   
“Good work, Skywarp. Astrotrain, transform. Sunstorm, you and Hotlink begin him with loading the raw chunks of crystal,” Megatron said. He looked from the orange and yellow Seeker to Acid Storm. “I want Ion Burst and Nova Star to go with you and patrol the area.” At his orders, the Seekers took to the air.  
The Constructicons were already setting up alloy walls and mixing construction materials to create a lift so the harvested energon could be brought up and loaded into the Triple Changer. “Drones 0000918D1 series report.” Twenty purple and silver drones joined him at the fissure. “I want you to work on clearing out the crystal and shaping it so it can be easily transported.”  
Half the crew transformed into portable drilling machines while the rest of the group picked up the drills and flew down into the lower level. Within nano-clicks raw energon crystal was flowing.  
The Autobots wouldn’t allow them to hold this position for long. Soon they would send a large force against his, and he’d need to move as much crystal as possible. “Stunticons, I want you to help Sunstorm and Hotlink load Astrotrain.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”   
“The Decepticons swept away the Autobots with ease, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said as he joined him.  
“I expected the outpost was lightly garrisoned, and I was right. The Autobots have pushed themselves too thin trying to protect too many settlements.”  
“Timing was most important, if Skywarp had delayed in notifying you about the amount of energon, then the Autobots would have possessed it before us and we’d be none the wiser about the loss.”  
Megatron eyed Starscream. “What are you getting at, Starscream?”  
“Just if it wasn’t for my Seekers we may not have gained such a large amount of energon,” Starscream said looking at the glowing crystals.  
“Mistake number one, Starscream. Those Seekers belong to me! I have given you command of the flying battalions, but that means nothing more than that.” Megatron pointed his finger at Starscream. The air commander’s eyes got wide when he realized Megatron’s ion cannon was pointed at him at point blank range. “If you think otherwise, you’ll rue the day you try to other throw me.”  
“I-I would never d-do such a thing, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said. He hunkered down, trying to curry favor.  
“You’re pathetic, Starscream. Take a squad of drones back to Trypticon. I want you to go to moon base one, and have Thundercracker and his Seeker unit report to me.”  
Despite the visible anger the white, red and blue Seeker bowed. “A-as you command, Lord Megatron.” Starscream called a squadron of Seeker drones and flew towards Decepticon controlled lands. As weak as the Seeker was, he wasn’t a fool. He would see the order for what it was: punishment.  
Megatron watched his warriors work, loading Astrotrain. It was a surprise to find such an abundant amount of energon. “Onslaught, do you copy? I want you to collect a crew of drones and the Combaticons. I need you to be at sector 12-HF-00 of Wayicon. Bring one of our shuttles as we will need to load energon in.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
* * *  
Optimus Prime paced back and forth, waiting to receive word that his soldiers were ready to move. It was a turn of fortune to know that Prowl, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe had escaped the besieged outpost before it had fallen, but Prime worried about what the Decepticons would do with all of that energon. As many as he could spare were out looking for unclaimed energon and sometimes abandoned cashes hoping to add to their dwindling stockpile of energon. This had to be an extensive amount to gain Megatron’s attention.  
“Optimus Prime, do you read me?”  
With a start, Optimus stopped pacing. “What is it, Wheeljack?”  
“I need to see you and your unit captains as soon as possible. Perceptor and I have uncovered something that might trouble our war effort.”  
“Understood.” Optimus walked over to the terminal and accessed the officers on his screen. “Wheeljack has requested a meeting with all of us regarding the war effort. He says it’s important, so I want everyone to meet with me.”  
“I’m making sure the drones are ready to move,” Ironhide said.  
“Listen Ironhide, if Wheeljack has discovered something important to the war effort then we must meet him. Am I clear?” Each of his officers voiced their agreement. “I will see you at the meeting hall.”  
“All right, Prime,” Ultra Magnus said. The other Autobots agreed to meet him at the meeting hall in a few nano-clicks.  
Optimus Prime made his way up to the chamber where the two scientists were already waiting. As the rest of his officers came in, the two scientists stood. Perceptor stepped forward. The red, blue, and black Cybertronian was one of the sharpest thinkers that Optimus had ever seen.  
“We’ve summoned you here to notify you of some alarming developments that Wheeljack and I have discovered. Our preliminary research has indicated that the reduction of energon is in fact on a global level. Both the Decepticons and Autobots have tens of thousands of drones, plus factories building more. We have processing plants and waste management facilities that are drawing large amounts of energon every solar planetary cycle.”  
Ironhide held up a hand. “What is he saying? I understand none of his fancy words.”  
“Cybertron’s energon is running out,” Optimus Prime said. “I had feared this was taking place.”  
“I thought it was impossible for Cybertron to run out of energon due to the Allspark,” Ultra Magnus said.  
“The Allspark does in fact repair itself and re-energize Cybertron,” Perceptor said. “As I was saying, the problem is that due to the numerous citizens drawing energon, it cannot replicate as fast as we consume it.”  
“What are we going to do?” Hound asked. “We can’t just end the war with Megatron. He wouldn’t stop fighting just because we did.”  
“No, he would not,” Optimus agreed. “What are our solutions?”  
“I’ve considered many. However, the only one that makes the most sense is having the populace leave Cybertron,” Perceptor said.  
Optimus looked at the stunned faces of his officers. “Must it come to that?”  
“I’ve been in communication with all the scientists of Cybertron, and it is becoming clear even to them that something needs to change. Our people will look to the Prime and ask him what they should do. I recommend telling them they must leave Cybertron.”  
“Forever? What happens if they don’t leave?” Kup asked.  
“Then staying with our current consumption levels we’ll run out of energon within two solar system cycles,” Wheeljack said.  
“That soon?” Ultra Magnus asked.  
Perceptor and Wheeljack shared a look. “Yes. All the top scientist of Cybertron agree.”  
“Could it be a lie from Shockwave? He is on that panel,” Hound said.  
Perceptor regarded him for a moment. “While he agrees we’re over consuming, he doesn’t put forth any ideas to help correct, but it’s becoming apparent that Cybertron cannot sustain us all and it’s better to deal with the situation now before panic sets in.”   
“Are there any other solutions?” Optimus asked.  
Wheeljack stepped up to a terminal. “I’ve considered several solutions. One is turning off many of our unnecessary programs so we don’t consume as much energon. We’ve even created reserves in case of needing them. I’ve also created a chamber with the perfect conditions for energon crystal growth. I placed a sample of the crystal inside the room and left it alone. After several solar planetary cycles there is growth, but again our consumption levels are too high for this to be a true solution.”  
“So if I order the evacuation of Cybertron, what would happen?” Optimus asked. “What’s the plan?”  
“We would load several large ships or Arks as I call them and put the population in proto-stasis. Then with a company of drone guards for protection, they would be launched across the galaxy and start up colonies. Each of the Arks would have special teams, similar to the Autobot units. Some medical, some for protection, and some for development of resources as converting natural resources into synthetic energon is taxing.”  
“Do you think these colonies could send resources back to Cybertron?” Ironhide asked. “I heard it was simple enough.”  
“Simple? Who in all the Allspark ever said that? It’s doable, but it takes considerable effort,” Perceptor said.  
“But still, it’s possible,” Ultra Magnus said. “Maybe they can produce energon and ship it back—”  
“The Decepticons would intercept as many as they could and then we’d grow weaker, and we’d lose the war,” Kup said. He was one of the last Autobots from the original war with the Decepticons. He had been a huge help in the war effort.  
“If we send out the Arks like I mentioned then we’d gain another ten solar system cycles, and if we’d lower our drone outputs and shut down some of our secondary programs, we could replenish Cybertron... in theory,” Perceptor said.  
“What does that mean ‘in theory’?” Ironhide asked.  
“Cybertron has never been this depleted of energon. We assume it will recharge… but it may not,” Wheeljack said. “Sometimes batteries once they become too low are no longer good and must be changed. Only there wouldn’t be another Allspark then we’d have to abandon Cybertron.”  
“What if in that ten solar system cycles the war ended? What then?” Ironhide asked.  
“We don’t know… maybe the Allspark would replenish Cybertron, but only time will tell for sure,” Wheeljack said.  
“How long until these Arks are ready? How many would we need to build?” Optimus asked.  
“At least a thousand. There are hundreds of systems out there that our people could survive in, and with them being in proto-form stasis then they can adapt to whatever indigenous world they find themselves in,” Perceptor said.  
“To build and provision so many is no small task. That would take considerable materials and resources,” Rachet said. The white and red Cybertronian had been silent for most of the meeting.  
“We cannot think of any other viable solution as long as the war goes on,” Wheeljack said.  
Optimus considered his options. There weren’t many. “Very well. Have the drones begin construction of the Arks. I will address the people of Cybertron before we leave to retake the energon crystals and the outpost.” The leader of the Autobots stood and left the chamber.  
So it would be his order to ask his own people to leave Cybertron. To tell them to leave the security that their home offered and enter strange worlds that would present themselves with many problems. He was a Prime, and it was his decision to make, but maybe advice from Alpha Trion would benefit him.  
Optimus Prime walked to the lift and went down to the bottom level of Metroplex and transformed into his vehicle form then drove the thoroughfare to one of the tallest buildings in Iacon. It had taken several solar planetary cycles to repair the damage that the large Titan had left after his first battle, but now there was a large expanse of undeveloped sectors. The empty area was in case Iacon came under siege again, the Titan would have plenty of room to maneuver.  
At the top of the building, he found Alpha Trion studying a cluster of energon crystals. “Optimus Prime, what brings you here so early?”  
Optimus sat at the chair and picked up the crystal. “What do you know of the lack of energon on Cybertron?”  
The red, blue, and silver Cybertronian walked to the window and looked out over the city of Iacon. “I know that our resources are running out. If we do not do something different, then we could see the shutdown of Cybertron.”  
“Wheeljack and Perceptor informed me of Cybertron’s fate before I came here. Would you say their opinion is correct?”  
Alpha Trion took the small crystal from him. “I plucked this from a cache of energon in sector 04-FG-01 of Iacon, before one of the population drones stumbled onto it. I’ve been observing it for over a single solar system cycle and it’s not grown. Granted it’s not like Wheeljack’s experiment, but its proof that most of the energon crystal that’s been extracted won’t regrow.”  
“Perceptor seems to think the only solution is to send the entire civilian population out in colonies.” Optimus stood and paced back and forth.  
Alpha Trion regarded him. “You don’t believe him?”  
“I think anyone who has been monitoring energon consumption can see the truth of what they say. I’ve feared something like this, though not on such a grand proportion,” Optimus said.  
Alpha Trion nodded. “It is a drastic fix to the problem, but I fear there isn’t much of an answer besides that.”  
“Can you think of any other solution?”  
The ancient transformer shook his head. “It will be a hard order to give, but necessary. When will you make the announcement?”  
“When the Arks are closer to completion. It will be several solar planetary cycles as yet—”  
“Optimus, the drones are ready and the ships are prepped,” Ironhide said through the communication link.  
“I’ll be there in a moment.” Optimus cut the communication. “Thank you, Alpha Trion.”  
“I wish I had better news, Prime, but I don’t,” the ancient Autobot said. Optimus went for the door. “May the matrix guide you in wisdom.”  
Optimus took the lift down and returned to Metroplex. Three shuttles were staged at the bay doors. Autobot drones were finishing with the supplies. “Let’s move!”

 

 

 

 

 

-{3}-

Dead End sat a hunk of energon in the shuttle. Breakdown followed with the last piece of the sapphire-colored crystal from their crate. The blue and white Cybertronian glared at him. “Better move or I might scratch your paint.”  
“Shut up, Breakdown.” The Stunticon shoved the other out of the way, forcing his teammate to juggle the energon.  
Outside, the Decepticons were racing back and forth, filling crates full with energon. Dead End reached the lift, and waited until Breakdown was close, then activated the lift to take him down. The fellow Stunticon cursed him as he descended into the chasm.  
Getting off the lift, Dead End watched as dozens of drones were harvesting the energon. They had almost extracted every bit of the crystal that had once filled the cavern. Megatron stood off to the side, watching the extraction process. Grabbing a vacant cart, the Stunticon pushed it to a drone, switching out the empty container for a full and lugged it towards the lift.  
Breakdown walked by and pushed him over. Dead End had been holding on to the cart and thus the entire contents spilled out of the cart. “Breakdown, what are you doing?”  
“I slipped and fell into Dead End’s cart.” The Stunticon looked down at Dead End, daring him to say something that would counter him.  
“Stop being so clumsy! We are almost finished loading the energon, but we need no delays, am I—”  
“Megatron, this is Acid Storm. I’ve spotted three Autobot shuttles and an escort of flying drones and the Aerialbots.”  
“Understood. Double back to our position and prepare to leave in a hurry. You’ll be one of the groups protecting the shuttle.” Megatron ended the communication link. “The Autobots are on their way. Drones drop what you’re doing and take the energon to be loaded.  
“Stunticons and Constructicons be ready to defend the drones as they load the ship. Skywarp, I want you, your unit, and a squadron of Seeker drones to help Acid Storm’s unit escort the shuttle back to Trypticon.”  
The purple, black, and silver Seeker ran for the lift, along with the other members of his unit. “Understood, Lord Megatron.” The lift groaned under the weight, but bore them to the surface. Once the lift was back down, Dead End and Breakdown took it to join the rest of their team.  
Taking up a defensive position, Dead End, readied himself, and was glad to have two dozen drones with him. Drag Strip, moved to another position, and set up his single shot blaster. He always preferred to be a sniper.  
Behind their position, the Constructicons formed Devastator, and the Combiner raised its gun and blasted one of the Autobot shuttles. Hundreds of drones took to the air before the ship crashed. The vessel cut grooves into the ground as it slid to a stop.  
Before the green and purple Decepticon could take another shot, Superion formed and attacked him. The two Combiners fell, the ground shook as they landed. The thump of fists echoed around the area. Maybe Menasor could help.  
“Don’t even think it, Dead End,” Motormaster said. “We cover the shuttle and make sure it gets out of here!”  
“I know that,” Dead End said. He shot down an Autobot drone as it came within range.  
“Optimus Prime,” a Decepticon drone ran from its position as the red and blue vehicle came into view. Dozens of drones followed him.  
Dead End watched as the leader of the Autobots transformed and with short controlled bursts, cleared the surrounding field. Autobot drones followed him securing the abandoned energon crystal that had yet to be loaded onto the shuttle.  
“Who’s piloting that blasted ship?” Motormaster asked. “I don’t care what your orders are, Brawl, get that vessel in the air. Optimus has secured the remaining energon!” The roar of the engines engaging drowned out the noise. The sound of multiple thrusters coming to life as the black and silver Decepticon shuttle took to the air. Skywarp and the other Seekers joined the convoy.  
“Prime!” Megatron ran towards the leader of the Autobots, tackling him before the Autobot got off another shot. The two crashed into the ground.  
Dead End remembered he was supposed to be fighting, not watching the fight, and was rewarded with an ion blast to his shoulder. He fell, but raised his weapon to the Autobot drone and scrapped it.  
More Autobot drones poured out of the other shuttles along with Autobots. Dead End tried to ignore the pain, and the blaring warning lights of his slow energon leak. He lifted his cannon and fired at the massing drones. A detonator landed outside his position, and it blew him back by the concussion blast.   
While Dead End tried to recover, he watched the sky and saw purple, blue, and yellow shots pass through the air. A Decepticon drone exploded, and parts rained on the Stunticon. He smeared energon off his face.  
A silver and purple figure appeared. Dead End, still struggling to recover, raised his hand, and the Stunticon leader grabbed him, pulled him out of the tangle of broken drone pieces, and moved him to another position.  
Megatron was barely standing, but Prime was nowhere to be found. Rarely would you find one without the other if they were at the same battle. Astrotrain was being loaded by the remaining Decepticons. Motormaster helped him to it. Being inside the transport, Dead End leaned against the hull, glad to be out of the fight. The rest of the Stunticons came in along with the Constructicons. They carried in three figures and sat before him. Scrapper, missing part of his arm, bent over them. “This one’s spark is extinguished. Same with Crankcase, and Air Hunter.”  
Dead End moved closer to see the offline Cybertronian. Armorhide. “That’s all we lost?”  
Scrapper turned to him. “That’s all we could get. Blackout went down with Airwave, but there is no way we can get their hulls.” The Constructicon knelt down and inspected his wound. “Hook, I need your hands. If we don’t change out his energon arm line and the ruined gears, he’ll go into stasis lock.”  
The other Constructicon came over, and pulled out a welder, making the hole bigger. Hook then pulled out a repair kit and pulled out a clamp. “Bite this.” The Constructicon put a piece of Dead End’s hull in his mouth and in obedience, he bit down. Hook then clamped and cut the line. He then walked over to Air Hunter and opened the sparkless corpse. He pulled out the energon line and replaced Dead End’s line with it.  
All the alarm lines in Dead End’s sensors went off. He had lost a surprising amount of energon. He looked at the burnt hole. “Thanks.”  
“I know it’s not appealing, but that’s the best I can do.” The Constructicon looked at the pieces of hull he had had to cut out. “You’ll be fine enough until we reach the base and can fix you.”  
“Who else needs help? Anyone pressing?” No one else spoke, the two Constructicons walked over to Megatron.  
The leader of the Decepticons was holding a dented arm, and two blast holes leaked energon, but he refused their help. “I am functional. I can deal with these wounds myself.”  
“At least let us make sure these gashes haven’t reached into your—” Megatron picked up Hook and threw him against Astrotrain’s hull. Scrapper held up his hand and stepped away from the Decepticon leader.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Dead End whispered to Motormaster.  
“Prime was injured, but it wasn’t at Megatron’s hand. The Autobot nearly scrapped him. If not for Crankcase. The Decepticon sacrificed himself, taking several shots from Autobots.”  
Dead End knew Megatron was a proud Cybertronian. He couldn’t stand to see himself as weak.  
An explosion rumbled off in the distance.  
* * *  
Rachet leaned over Optimus, inspecting the damaged chest hull. For the moment, Optimus was in stasis lock, and would need to stay that way. With a welding tool, the repair technician removed the shattered left side of his hull. The protective spark covering had a foreign object within it. With care, Rachet lifted the spark protector and looked at the matrix of leadership. The light from it blinded him. Lifting it out of the chest hull, the technician checked Prime’s spark chamber. It was intact. Replacing the matrix, Rachet then covered the mysterious object with the protection panel.   
“I think he’ll be fine.”  
“Thank the Allspark,” Air Aid said. The white and red Autobot leaned against the table and sat down.  
“I’ll pass word to everyone,” Ironhide said. The red and gray officer left the shuttle repair bay.  
Rachet hated the fact there wasn’t anything else he could do for the moment. He looked around the repair bay. The explosion had destroyed what remained of the energon. With the loss of the fuel it had made the effort worthless. Too many had gone offline to end up with nothing to show for it.  
Rachet walked over to the terminal, activating the communication link. “Rachet to Ultra Magnus do you copy?”  
“What’s wrong, Rachet?”  
“It’s Optimus, he’s in stasis lock. A few of his critical systems have been damaged, but he’s repairable.”  
“Thank the Allspark. If we lost Prime, there is no telling what would happen. Prime is the only one Megatron fears. What’s the condition of the energon?”  
“Megatron harvested as much as he could then set detonators in what remained and blew it to cover their escape. They knew they wouldn’t be able to hold it since they were close to Autobot controlled areas.”  
“What of our forces?” Ultra Magnus asked.  
“Kup’s in stasis lock too. We lost Blaze, Crosshairs, Firebolt, and Gears. Devastator took down the third shuttle. I made it there and I hope no Cybertronian looks inside that shuttle. The wrecker drones handle it all.”  
“When will you be back?”  
“Not sure where we are. It might also be a good idea to make sure there isn’t anyone that sees him like this,” Rachet said.  
“Understood. I’ll also send for Alpha Trion since he was the one that repaired him before.”  
“That’s good. Shuttle 16-OU-1 out,” Rachet flipped the switch, cutting off the communications. The medic saw a figure sitting near Optimus’ table. “You should rest, Air Raid. You did good saving him before Megatron realized what had happened.”  
“Did we only lose four Autobots?” the Aerialbot asked.  
“Four Autobots, and one thousand, and fifty-eight drones,” Rachet said.  
Air Raid stood on stood. “It wasn’t even a major battle. It was just some energon and a watch post. You blinked a few times and the next thing you know the battle was over. I hate this.”  
“Sparks get extinguished all the time in this war. You’re right, I hate it too, but if Megatron wins, this is only the beginning. Now, recharge. It will be some time before we reach Iacon.”

When the shuttle landed, the Autobots disembarked. True to Ultra Magnus’ word, the entire hanger bay was empty save service drones. Rachet wheeled Optimus to the lift and took it to Wheeljack’s repair area. Having already spoken with the lieutenant, Alpha Trion and Perceptor were already there.  
The ancient Autobot leaned over Prime’s hull. “The matrix?”  
“Undamaged from the best I can tell,” Rachet said. He watched as Alpha Trion took out the matrix and studied it while Perceptor scanned Optimus’ hull.  
“The matrix isn’t damaged,” Alpha Trion said. He set the relic down and stepping close to Prime. “It appears if we change his energon lines, replaces the gears, transformation cog, and the damaged circuits he will be operational in a solar planetary cycle or two.”  
“Then let’s get to it,” Rachet said.  
The group toiled over Optimus, removing busted components then replacing them. When they replaced the section of missing chest hull, they took a break to refuel on energon. Going back to work, they finished the repairs, and waited for Optimus’ startup, but the Autobot leader remained in stasis.   
“What’s going on?” Rachet asked.  
“I don’t know, he should be in startup mode by now,” Alpha Trion said.   
Wheeljack walked over and pulled out a handheld scanner. “There’s nothing wrong with him and yet his systems are still offline. I’ve never seen such a thing.”  
“What do you think it could be?” Perceptor asked as he transformed back into his scanning mode. “There is no reason he shouldn’t wake.”  
* * *  
Optimus walked down the throughway. His foot falls echoed in the shrouded plane. He felt awake, whole, but he knew he shouldn’t. There was the fight he had with Megatron!  
Ghost images of the fight passed by his sensors. He had been on the verge of killing Megatron when a Decepticon had blasted him with ion missiles. He looked at his hands, he could see through them. Was he offline? Had he rejoined the Allspark?  
“Welcome, Prime,” voices echoed through the air.  
Optimus looked around, but no one showed themselves. “Who wishes to speak to me?”  
“You would call us phantoms, though that isn’t true. We were the leaders of the Autobots before the Primes before Alpha Trion. When Alpha Trion made the matrix, he placed it inside the Allspark and echoes of us entered it. You can call us the Phantom Primes. Though the title of Prime didn’t exist until Alpha Trion built them.”  
“So the legends are true, once a Cybertronian’s spark goes out, it returns to the Allspark.”  
The voices remained silent. “We have summoned you here for a purpose. We wish to warn you about the consumption of energon.”  
“Alpha Trion and other Cybertronians have discovered the problem, and working on a solution,” Optimus said.  
“Time is of the essence Optimus Prime. There is an approaching danger you will face, and you must unite to defeat this enemy,” the voices faded.  
“Unite? What do you mean? Please, you must tell me.”  
“Remember our words, Optimus Prime. For they are certain.  
The status bar bleeped and systems came online. As he went through the startup, Optimus Prime considered what the Phantom Primes had said. What was this approaching danger?  
“Optimus,” Wheeljack said.  
Sitting up, it surprised Optimus Prime to find himself in a repair bay. Alpha Trion, Rachet, and Perceptor were with the Autobot scientist. “How long have I been gone?”  
“Two solar planetary cycles,” Wheeljack said.  
“I’ve been in the matrix. I heard from the leaders of the last war before the Primes.”  
Wheeljack looked at Alpha Trion. “I thought you were the leader of the Autobots during the war.”  
“I was towards the end, but there were others before me. Plenty of good Autobots led our forces in our fight for freedom.”  
“Why isn’t this common knowledge?” Rachet asked.  
“Because the Primes didn’t like much to be remembered about our times of oppression. Because there were parallels in how they ruled,” Alpha Trion said. “I thought I understood how everything worked when I first pulled their sparks out of the Allspark. Now I realize how wrong I had been.”  
“So these leaders of the past… what did they say?” Perceptor asked.  
“That there was an approaching danger, and we needed to unite to defeat it,” Optimus said.  
“What does that mean?” Rachet asked.  
“I don’t know, but to act without proper clarity could bring about a different problem. In time it will make sense. Now, tell me what’s happened since I went into stasis lock.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{4}-

Bumblebee came back online. He looked over to see the arms of Teletraan One withdrawing from his worktable. With a quick sweep of his internal systems, he found himself re-energized and his repairs complete. All the ion scorch marks were gone.  
“How do you feel?” the white and red Protectobot asked.  
“Stiff as usual. How long was I out, First Aid?”  
“Seven solar planetary cycles,” the medic said as he inspected the discarded pieces of Bumblebees repairs.  
“Why so long?” He got off the table, and walked around, trying to work out the stiff joints.  
“We had a major battle at Wasian sector that left a bunch of injuries, which took precedence. You were in stasis lock and stable while the others were guttering low, and we couldn’t afford to delay.”  
“I understand. So who did we lose in the battle?”  
“Sorry, Rachet and Wheeljack will have to tell you. I’ve been dealing with the injured. Thankfully, we didn’t lose Prime.”  
“Prime was in stasis lock? Wh-how?”  
“Again, you must speak with the others. I’ve been too busy, but word came down that Prime is back online.”  
“First Aid, is Bumblebee back online?” Optimus asked from the communication terminal.  
The medic walked over and flipped on the switch. “He’s up and ready to roll.”  
“Are you up for a mission?”  
“What do you need, Prime?” Bumblebee asked.  
“Outpost 23-JH-01 fell while you were in stasis lock. As you know Wasian isn’t a critical area, but it’s one of the early warning posts for Iacon sectors 1-OI-02 through 3-GW-05. Without that position the other outposts wouldn’t have enough warning should the Decepticons move into those sectors.”  
“So you need me to see if the Outpost is still serviceable? No worries, I’ll do it,” Bumblebee said.  
“Your unit will be composed of Cliffjumper, Bumper, and Rollbar. I’m letting you lead this mission. Cliffjumper is there to assist you, but I want you to lead the group. Am I clear?”  
“You think I’m ready to lead a scouting unit?” Bumblebee couldn’t hide his surprise.  
“I have faith in you, Bumblebee. If the outpost is serviceable, I’ll assign you to clean up, and then Prowl will return to the position over you. You’ll be his second in command,” Optimus Prime said.  
“You’re assigning more Autobots to outpost 23-JH-01?”  
“I am. Omega Supreme is being moved to sector 26-KM-00 of Wasian. Ironhide, will be the commanding officer of that area with Roll Out and an additional two thousand drones.”  
The uncertainty of being in charge, made him anxious, but if Prime believed in him… “I’m on my way.” Bumblebee hurried out of the repair bay, made his way to the lift, and met the rest of his unit at the main hanger. Cliffjumper stood beside Rollbar, a dark green and gray Autobot. Bumper, a solid black Cybertronian save for his yellow chest hull, waited to be on the mission.  
“Is everyone fueled up and ready to go?” Bumblebee asked.  
“We’re ready, sir,” Cliffjumper said.  
“Let’s get a move on then!”  
Bumblebee and the others transformed and sped out of the hanger bay. The group accelerated their speed and made their way to the main thoroughfare. Taking it, they reached sector 23-JH-01 in a half a solar planetary cycle.   
The group stopped before the sector and scanned the surrounding sectors. “Everything clear. Anyone picking up anything?” Bumblebee asked.  
“The sector is clear, let’s move on,” Cliffjumper said.  
When they reached the outpost tower, Bumblebee observed the top guns were smashed. The smaller side tower didn’t seem damaged from here. Several breaches along the wall testified the different places the Decepticons came in. From what he could tell, the ion cannons mounted to the bulwark had been scrapped and would need to be replaced. The smell of charred metal was thick in the atmosphere.  
Bumblebee transformed at the access terminal. The computer box was scrapped. “Rollbar or Bumper, do either of you know anything about repairing terminals?”  
“I have the replacement,” Cliffjumper said when neither answered. He opened his chest hull and pulled out a large container. The red and black Cybertronian pulled off the destroyed terminal, then transformed the box into a new workstation, attached it to the old power cup-link, and accessed the power core of the base. The lights on the piece came to life and Cliffjumper activated the gate.  
With a loud grinding sound, the ramp slid out of the holder and attached itself to the tower. The group walked to the door that had been blown open and entered the building. Save for a few scorches from ion fire, the inner chambers were in decent condition. Once the Decepticons realized there wouldn’t be any further resistance, they abandoned the outpost.  
“We need to get the communication links up,” Bumblebee said.  
“Bumblebee,” Cliffjumper walked him over to a back area. “It would be wise to do a sweep of the tower, specifically the terminals. The Decepticons might have placed a scanner that can pick up the signals between our bases and breach our communication blocks.”  
“Thanks,” Bumblebee said. If the Decepticons had bugged their systems, and he hadn’t scanned them, then that would have compromised their security measures. “Bumper, scan the terminals and make sure the Decepticons didn’t bug our computers.”  
“Will do,” Bumper said, and knelt before the workstations.  
“Rollbar, look at the outside defenses and see what needs to be done with them,” Bumblebee said. “They looked too far gone, but maybe there might be a few that are still serviceable with some repairs.”  
“On it,” Rollbar said. He walked out of the chamber and made his way to the lower levels.  
“The terminals check out, Bumblebee,” Bumper said.  
“Hold on a moment,” Cliffjumper said. “I don’t doubt your skills. I just want to double check.”  
Bumblebee saw that Bumper took offense to the veteran double-checking his work. “Come with me, Bumper. Let’s look at those ion cannons.” Together, they walked over to the ladder, climbed up to the access, and opened it.  
The pair of ion cannons were crushed, and twisted mounds of alloy. Smoke curled from circuits that were still smoldering. “This will be a lot of work,” Bumblebee said.  
Bumper was still looking down to the access. “Does he not trust my scanners?”  
Bumblebee looked at the younger Cybertronian. “How long have you been in this war?”  
“Not yet a full solar system cycle,” Bumper admitted.  
“Then you don’t realize the importance of being cautious. After the battle of Iacon when Optimus first accepted the title of Prime, we had a breach of security. It was because Sunstreaker and Mirage weren’t familiar with proper protocol. Due to their oversight, twenty Cybertronians fell in the battle in trying to retake moon base one.”  
“Wasn’t that right before the Decepticons took moon base two?” Bumper asked.  
“Some argue that’s why we lost the second moon base,” Bumblebee said. “So we can’t be too cautious. Don’t take it personal.”  
“I hadn’t considered that. How long have you been in the war?”  
“I was a drone operator when the Primes we attacked by Devastator when Megatron first reignited the war. I then became an advance scout,” Bumblebee said.  
The Cybertronian nodded then looked at the ion cannons. “It looks they’re good for the scrap heap.”  
Bumblebee walked over to the ruined unit. “We considered how to best customize these defenses.” He reached down, and unclamped the ruined barrels. With two twists, the ruined tubes popped out of the unit. He then reached over and pulled off the frame of the item. With a few attempts, he pulled the ruined alloy top off, exposing the ruined circuits and sensor boards.  
“First, we replace the electric boards, and the wiring, then add a new shell and barrels then this unit will be ready for defense.”  
“True, but if the Decepticons come at this station like the numbers they did then what good will that do?”  
“Simple. Omega Supreme will only be a dozen sectors away from this position, and Prime will have it garrisoned with a thousand drones, so there will be more defensive measures, and I will request more drones here,” Bumblebee said. “Maybe we’ll add a few turrets, to make it more formidable.”  
* * *  
Scrapper pressed the new hull covering over Acid Storm. The green and black Seeker had been struck by a stray ion blast as he had escorted the shuttle of energon back to Kaon. There were other Decepticons in worse condition, but Megatron wanted him functional as quickly as possible.  
After a few clicks, the Seeker’s red eyes came back online. Acid Storm looked down at the Tetrajet casing, then looked up at the leader of the Constructicons. “You do good work, Scrapper. I don’t care what Slipstream has to say about your skills.”  
“She’s upset I wasn’t able to decrease the amount of energon interference with her sensors,” Scrapper said. There was no helping that design oversight.  
“That’s why they came out with the SL series Seekers specifications to better be able to handle the radiation. She wouldn’t fault you for that.”  
The Constructicon helped the Seeker off the table. “I’m not worried about it. I’m sure Megatron will be pleased to know you’re back up to full function.”  
“He’s not been too pleased with anything since he was almost scrapped by Optimus Prime,” Acid Storm said. “I shouldn’t be saying that so loud.”  
“Indeed, you shouldn’t,” Megatron said as he walked in.  
“I-I-Megatron! I was about to come to and find you—”  
Megatron grabbed him and pulled him close. “I am reassigning you to Shockwave’s unit. I want you to watch over him. He’s been too silent for too long. You, Ion Burst, and Nova Star will go with you. Should you have reason to suspect anything you’ll call me at once.”  
“A-As you command, L-Lord Megatron.” Megatron threw the Seeker out of the repair bay. The Decepticon hurried away, eager to impress his master.  
“What brings you here, Lord Megatron?”  
“You were not surprised by Acid Storm’s words,” Megatron said as he studied the bit of parts that Mixmaster would later recycle into construction materials.  
“To be truthful, Lord Megatron. Optimus is the most powerful Autobot known. By himself he has frequently single handedly turned the tide of a battle. This previous battle, he attacked and scrapped twenty drones within a few nano-clicks.”  
“Just the sight of him has caused many Decepticons to want to turn tail, drones included, and not just Starscream. He blinded Devastator, and will target one of the key Combiner units to keep them from forming their respective Combiner mode.”  
“Something needs to change, Scrapper. I need to become more powerful.” Megatron looked at his ion cannon.  
“You are already the most powerful Decepticon there is no question. You caused Metroplex to topple over with your mortar fire, and—”  
“It isn’t enough! I must be able to stand up to Optimus Prime!” Megatron slammed his fist on the repair table.  
“I’ve been looking into alternatives for you.” Scrapper walked over to the terminal and pulled up the screen. “This is a rendering of your current hull, but this… upgrade if you will, you’ll increase your mass by thirty percent, and offer you six modes. Robot mode, tank mode, jet mode, space ship, mortar, and ion cannon blaster that another Decepticon can use.”  
From the rendering, he’d look the same, only bigger. “Let’s prepare for the procedure at once,” Megatron said. “I only want you and Hook to handle my spark as I trust none besides you two.”  
“As I expected,” Scrapper bowed. “However, there is a problem. As you know we’ve attacked every factory and turned any proto-forms into our soldiers, we could get our hands on. Now, most Cybertronians go offline and don’t return to proto-form status even if it befits them to do so, and there were never any factories this far from Iacon. At least so the historical analogs claim.”  
“I see. So what are my options?”  
“To get the form for this upgrade, we must attack Iacon with Trypticon.”  
“I am more than willing to attack the Autobots,” the Titan said.  
Megatron folded his arms and paced back and forth. “Attacking the Autobots directly wouldn’t be wise. We cannot move Trypticon from his base mode. It would require more of our energon resources than we can spare.”  
“I will crush anyone who gets in my way, Lord Megatron,” Trypticon said.  
“I do not doubt your ability, Trypticon, but our energon stockpiles. As we stand we have more than enough, energon, but you’d burn through it all if there was a battle, and that would set us behind.”  
“Then our only other option is a stealth mission. Who would send for this mission?” Scrapper asked.  
“Soundwave, his minions, Reflector, and myself.” Megatron studied the screen. “It will be just like before I had the army I do now.”  
“Very well. A question about the spark. What should we do with it?” Scrapper asked.  
“Ah,” Megatron turned on his communication link. “Acid Storm are you still here?”  
“We we’re just going over the details of the mission.”  
“You will wait until I return from a short mission. I have something for him,” Megatron said.  
“As you command, Lord Megatron. We will wait until you return.”  
Megatron cut the communication link and reactivated it. “Soundwave, gather Reflector and meet me at the main entrance.” The leader of the Decepticons left the repair bay.  
“He seems eager for the upgrade we designed,” Hook said coming into the room.  
“Indeed.” Scrapper went to the remains of Acid Storm’s scorched hull and put them in another container.  
“The new upgrade will be far better than that hunk of junk Shockwave put together. It might be powerful, but it lacks a certain elegance that our upgrade will provide,” Hook said.  
Scrapper eyed his science officer. “You seem sure of yourself.”  
Hook looked back up at the image on the terminal. “We made progress in the number of modes a hull can have. Why shouldn’t I be proud?”  
“Because pride comes before the fall,” Scrapper said.   
“Don’t quote that old Constructibot proverb at me, Scrapper. None of our designs have failed. There is no reason to not take delight in what we’ve accomplished.”   
Scrapper looked out the window, seeing some ruined buildings. “Perhaps, Hook. Perhaps not.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{5}-

Soundwave, pushed the button. “Buzzsaw eject. Operation: observation. Rumble, eject.” The black and red minion transformed. “Operation: security detection.” Reflector transformed into the camera and the small warrior grabbed it in midair and hurried after Buzzsaw.  
Megatron stepped closer. There was something about slipping into enemy territory that appealed to him. It brought back memories of the first missions they had when he first taken over the Decepticons. There was a thrill knowing that the enemy outnumbered them by hundreds if not thousands. It made the victory all the sweeter.  
After waiting, Buzzsaw returned and went back into Soundwave’s chest. “The way is clear, Lord Megatron.”  
They went down the tunnel and then up an access, crossed another series of halls, bypassing slumbering security drones. The program that blocked the Decepticon signals hadn’t been discovered yet.  
At an exhaust funnel, they stopped and listened. He heard Optimus’ voice. “How much longer until the Arks are ready, Grapple?”  
“We have drones working around the solar planetary cycles. Two hundred are already complete, but there is the question how we get that many Cybertronians off Cybertron without Decepticon interference.”  
“I have an idea. You focus on your task. Store the Cybertronians in proto-form stasis. There isn’t another option. I wish there was, but each Ark will have to hold one hundred Cybertronians and several drones to protect them while they are in proto-stasis,” Optimus said.  
“I will have the Arks ready in a few more solar planetary cycles. Perhaps it would be good to let the citizens know what’s going on.”  
“We cannot. If Megatron found out I will order the entire population of Cybertron to evacuate, then he could attack several ships at once and have hundreds of proto-forms reprogramed. We cannot allow any more Cybertronians to fall into his hands.”  
Megatron smiled. With a hand gesture, the pair slipped by the funnel. Why was Optimus Prime planning on ordering the Cybertronians off Cybertron? For all the population to evacuate meant there was something going on. Perhaps it was time he contacted Shockwave himself and see what the mad scientist knew about the situation.  
At the next juncture, he pointed to Soundwave. The Decepticon knew what he wanted and set Frenzy and Laserbeak out to slip up into the next level. The bird minion returned after Frenzy had deactivated the security sensors. They slipped into the hanger.  
Megatron walked over to a pair of proto-form containers. He accessed the terminal, keeping the proto-form in stasis, as they removed the connections. The leader of the Decepticons knew if he tried to reprogram any of the proto-forms here now, security monitors would sound off and the place would flood with Autobots before they escaped.  
The two Decepticons removed the stasis container into the lower levels. “Lord Megatron,” Soundwave pointed to the signal that showed the programing, still being an Autobot. The drones would sense the Autobot presence and note it. As it stood, he needed to reprogram the life form within or it would set off the security drones. He didn’t change the programing, but he applied the security masking program to hide the proto-forms signature.  
They took half a solar planetary cycle to make it out of Autobot controlled sectors with the proto-form. Once clear, they flew back to Trypticon.  
Once they reached the Decepticon capital, Megatron had the proto-form brought to Scrapper’s laboratory. “I want everything prepped for the procedure while I look into something. Place the spark in a transportable chamber,” Megatron said.  
“It will only take a few moments, Lord Megatron,” the leader of the Constructicons said.  
Megatron nodded then walked to the terminal. “Shockwave, report at once.”  
After a few moments, Shockwave appeared. “Yes, Lord Megatron?”  
“I know you keep up with the latest scientific research on Cybertron. What is going on regarding our planet?”  
“Some Autobot scientists believe that Cybertron is running out of energon,” Shockwave said.  
Megatron studied the single optic sensor Cybertronian. “You do not hold their view?”  
“I will admit that there is proof of over consumption of energon, but I do not believe that we will run out. However, I’ve not voiced my own findings so that the Autobots will force an evacuation. If they do this, then they will have to pool their resources to constructing huge ships and stock piling provisions. It will also put the population in proto-form stasis—”  
“Which would then leave the ships vulnerable for Decepticon reprograming. Brilliant strategy, Shockwave.” Megatron wondered if those new Decepticons would be loyal to him or Shockwave. He’d have to make sure they bent the knee to him and not Shockwave.  
“Keep me posted on the Autobot’s progress. I’ll be sending a spark to you for your experiments.” Megatron lifted the small container that had a blue glow, with a mass of cells glowing purple in the center.  
“Thank you, Lord Megatron. There is a procedure I’m working on and that spark will benefit the research.”  
“It will arrive shortly,” Megatron said. The screen went black. “Acid Storm, report at once.”  
The Seeker entered the repair bay. “Take this spark to Shockwave and do as I already commanded.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron,” the Seeker said then grabbed the spark and left.  
“Trypticon, while this procedure is taking place, the door to the repair bay is to be sealed shut, and no one will be allowed in, no matter the circumstances. Am I clear?”  
“Yes, Lord Megatron,” the transformer said.  
Megatron watched as Scrapper and Hook removed the proto-form shell from the tube and set it on the table. The Constructicons connected several cords to the shell of the proto-form. The hull turned silver and black as the downloading process converted the shell into Megatron’s new hull. When at last it was finished, the bulky hull took up the entire table, and the feet hung off the edge of the stand.   
“Now, Lord Megatron, if you’d please,” Scrapper gestured towards the other slab.  
With a firm resolve, Megatron walked over to the table, and lay on it. He opened his chest hull, exposing his spark. There were many things that could go wrong with the procedure, but it was worth the risk.  
“We’re cutting the power now,” Hook said.  
Everything went black.  
When the startup screen came on, the worry Megatron had felt melted away. All his systems were operational, and his energon levels full. His sensors came online, and he looked at his former hull.  
Clinching his fist, Megatron felt invincible! “Success, Scrapper!” He wanted to test the power of the hull, but thought it best to wait until the Autobot’s Arks were complete then make his move.  
* * *   
Optimus Prime studied the factory outputs of the local sectors. The facilities were down ten percent, due to the difficulty of finding energon. Further evidence of the energon shortage. Entire units of Autobot Seeker drones were searching for energon, and were finding small cashes, but nothing like sector 23-JH-01.  
Ceb-45 sat beside Daq-98 the two Cybertronians that Optimus had elected to help handle Cybertronian government while he focused on the war. “Energon is becoming more and more scarce, Optimus Prime.”  
“I understand your concern, Daq-98. I have a solution we’re working on. It is a radical solution, but I’ve weighed our options and believe this to be the most viable.”  
“You speak of the Ark program?” Ceb-45 asked. The silver and blue Cybertronian pulled up a small handheld terminal. “From last I understood, there were three hundred ships that need to be built.”  
“I am not convinced that is the best solution,” Daq-98 said. The yellow and green Cybertronian looked at the other leader. “There must be another way.”  
Optimus stood and walked over to the window that gave him a distant view of Iacon. “I understand your worries, but this war is taking a toll on Cybertron and there isn’t an end in sight. No matter how much we wish it, we must continue to fight.”  
“There has been no moves regarding the Decepticons. There hasn’t been many solar planetary cycles where Megatron hasn’t been up to something. Perhaps he wishes for peace,” Daq-98 said.  
Optimus Prime regarded the council member. “Maybe he is amassing his forces for a major offensive. As much as I desire peace, he desires domination of all Cybertron and beyond, Daq-98. He won’t give that desire for anything.”  
“Perhaps he’s waiting for the ships to be unveiled and then will attack,” Ceb-45 said.  
Optimus nodded. “Which is why we will launch one of the largest offensives the Autobots have ever organized. I cannot go into details for the sake of mission sensitivity, but there will be plenty of time to ensure the Arks make it into deep space where Megatron won’t be able to harm them.”  
“I wish there was another way to end this war, and then we could focus our resources on restoring Cybertron,” Daq-98 said.  
“As do we all on this side of the line, Daq-98. However, Megatron isn’t reasonable and will not end this war for anything except domination or his destruction,” Optimus said.  
“So what are we to do?” Ceb-45 asked.  
Optimus studied the two Cybertronians. “We make do with what we have. The factories will have to function work with the declining energon. Make sure the drones do proper inventories on the number of workers when they’re in proto-form. Factory HR-12 was showing a discrepancy in the staff. It was one worker short. I’ve had several Autobot’s double check the numbers and can’t find where the missing worker went.”  
“Is it possible that the Cybertronian abandoned his position?” Daq-98 asked.  
“Linx-56 was a loyalist if not wanting to be involved in the war. I wouldn’t see that Cybertronian join Megatron’s order. My only conclusion is he has abandoned Cybertron.” Linx-56 wouldn’t be the first to leave, but it was still a surprising development. If that was what happened.  
“Well then this meeting is over,” Ceb-45 said. The pair stood and left the chamber.  
As Optimus watched them leave, he got a call from his private communication. That could only mean one Autobot was trying to get in touch with him. “Punch, report,” Optimus knew the double agent didn’t have time to waste with pleasantries.  
“Two big developments. First, I saw Megatron. He’s got a huge upgrade. Not sure how that happened yet, but Acid Storm and his unit took a spark to Shockwave. I fear somehow Megatron got his hands on a proto-form.”  
That had been one of Optimus’ fears. “You said their signal masking technology wasn’t complete.”  
“Not for us lowly Decepticons it appears. We’re nothing more than cannon fodder, in Megatron’s book. I didn’t find out we would not get the signal disruptor until earlier.”  
“What else do you have to report?” Optimus asked.  
“Megatron has gotten wind of the mass exodus of the Arks. He’s storing up energon and preparing his forces to advance on their position whenever the launch takes place. That’s all.”  
“Understood,” Optimus cut the communication link.  
That Megatron knew about the exodus wasn’t a blow to his plans. He could use this development against them. One thing about this plan was that it would cost a lot of Cybertronians their sparks, but if the entire population got away to have a second chance, it would be worth the cost. At least, he hoped it was so.

 

 

 

 

-{6}-

Thundercracker studied the sky. Up in the observation tower near Trypticon, he had a panoramic view of all the sectors in Kaon and the surrounding Decepticon controlled lands. He hated being back on Cybertron, having to see Skywarp strut around with his personal unit and four squadrons of Seeker drones. It was hard to believe Megatron had named him Starscream’s second in command, but considering how loyal the Seeker was, it made sense; he supposed. Better to watch over Starscream while he was here.  
“Thundercracker, this is Sand Storm. Do you read me?”  
Thundercracker turned his gaze and looked for the distant SL Seeker. The figure flew alone. “I’ve got eyes on you, Sand Storm. Report.”  
“Something’s disturbing the lower levels in sector 12-UY-34. Not sure what, but I can see a few drones looking around. They must sense a vibration.”  
“Understood. Silver Phantom, have you noticed anything?” The other Seeker was further out making rounds.  
“Nothing, I’m on the other side of Trypticon, sector 32-QW-01. I doubt if there is something going on it would be this far out.”  
Off in the distance, iron clouds were moving in. As the Seeker watched, he thought he felt the building tremble. Thundercracker checked his equilibrium sensors and found them in perfect order. Something must’ve caused a vibration.  
“Understood, Silver Phantom. Megatron, this is Thundercracker. Sand Storm is picking up something.”  
“What is it?”  
“Not sure, Sand Storm says some drones below are becoming anxious and he’s picking up faint vibrations in sector 12-UY-34. I think I might have felt them too, but now they’re gone.”  
“Noted. When you have a better idea what’s causing the vibrations notify me at once.” The leader cut the communication link.  
“Sand Storm, investigate the cause of the vibrations. Silver Phantom, reroute to sector 12-UY-34. Provide support to Sand Storm should he need it.”  
“Understood.” After a few nano-clicks, the silver and black Seeker raced to join Sand Storm. “Autobot drones are pouring out of the lower levels!” Sand Storm shouted through the communication link.  
“Return to base!” Thundercracker said. He heard ion fire erupt through the connection. “Do you copy me? He saw two Tetrajets flying back to Trypticon. “Megatron, Autobot drones are pouring out of sublevels in sector 12-UY-34.”  
“Understood.”  
From his vantage, the Decepticon city twisted, fold in on itself, and towers revealed ion cannons. Within a few nano-clicks, the city had transformed into a deadly base.  
“Thundercracker, gather your unit and report to the hanger bay.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Thundercracker jumped into the air and transformed into his Tetrajet form, joining the other members of his unit. “You two all right?”  
“Functional, but I’ve never seen Autobot drones like that before,” Sand Storm said.  
An alarm blared from Thundercracker’s sensors. “Metroplex!” He paused in the air and turned to see the large figure emerge from the iron dust cloud.   
“Decepticons remove yourself from Trypticon! Scramble!” Megatron ordered through the mass communication link.  
Decepticons poured out of Trypticon. Once they were clear, the Titan transformed into its robot form. Thundercracker had never seen the black and purple creature before. It ran forward and slammed into the huge Autobot. The silver and gray Autobot smashed a fist in Trypticon’s bowls, and lifted the huge creature into the air, then slammed it onto the ground. The jostle from the impact caused the entire building the Seeker had been observing from to collapse.  
“Decepticons rally to my position!” Megatron ordered.  
Thundercracker landed, finding the Constructicons, Combaticons, and Stunticons already formed their respective Combiner. Defensor, Omega Supreme, and Superion appeared from the dust clouds as well and then the mass of debris disappeared. The Autobots had used the clouds as a cover to get into position!  
“Take down their Combiners!” Megatron ordered and Menasor, Bruticus, and Devastator engaged the Autobot teams.  
Thundercracker landed and transformed. The thousands of defensive drones were being pushed back. “I didn’t know the Autobots had such strength,” Runamuck said.  
The ground shook. Thundercracker looked up to see the huge monster had gotten the advantage over Metroplex, sweeping its tail beneath the behemoth. “There is no way we can stay in this area! We must withdraw,” Thundercracker said. “We’ll be crushed!”  
Megatron pointed his cannon at Thundercracker. “We hold Kaon at all cost.”  
Holding up his hands, Thundercracker nodded. “O-Of course, Lord Megatron.”  
Slipstream transformed with her band of Seekers. “Sector 53-PO-01 is in Autobot control.”  
Megatron snarled and slammed his fist on the ground. “Thundercracker, you, Slipstream, and Skywarp’s unit take two squadrons apiece to regain that lost sector. 7750J0001 is the command code.”  
Thundercracker accessed the drones and had two squadrons follow him with his unit. Slipstream, and Skywarp followed them. They flew high, away from the ion fire.  
“First wave, move in and secure that wall,” Skywarp said. Several Seeker drones transformed and landed, securing the vacant stretch of ground, covered by a partially collapsed wall. Seeing it was safe, the rest of their forces landed. “Second wave, move two clicks from the left.”  
The other unit ran passed the wall, and ion fire rang out. Blue and yellow ion fire ripped into half of the unit, spraying energon and amber colored oil everywhere. Of the second unit, only ten made it to the second position. As soon as they were in the location, they returned fire, forcing the Autobot drones to find cover.  
“Unit three,” Skywarp began. A barrage of rounds cut off his order, the Seeker fell, his shoulder injured.  
Thundercracker knew what Skywarp was thinking. “Unit three control the right flank.”  
Slipstream bent over Skywarp. “He’s all right, just stunned.”  
“Terrific, I want you four,” Thundercracker pointed to the Seeker drones. “Transform and loop around the Autobot’s position. Sand Storm, you and Silver Phantom lead the charge.”  
“Understood.” The silver and black Seeker transformed, and the unit raced off to follow his orders. As they flew over the enemy position, the Seekers peppered the Autobots’ position with ion fire.  
“I’m hit,” Silver Phantom said. A silver streak raced passed with black smoke billowing out of his left wing. Striking the ground, the Seeker transformed into robot form and crawled to cover.  
“Sand Storm, bring your unit back around, and resupply the second position,” Skywarp said as he recovered.  
“We need to—” Thundercracker found himself on the ground.  
“I’m in command here, Thundercracker! Sand Storm return here at once!” Sand Storm’s unit landed. “All right. Lord Megatron, do you read me? I need mortars on the sector between 53-PO-01 and 53-HI-00.” The Seeker nodded, then turned to everyone. “Take cover!”  
Half a dozen blasts ripped into the enemies’ position. Thundercracker chanced a look and saw the scrapped Autobots.  
“Thundercracker, take unit two and move forward,” Skywarp ordered.  
Fighting back his shock at Skywarp’s command of the situation, Thundercracker nodded, running to the other position and then after ensuring Silver Phantom was functional, he led the group to the next position. A few drones were still functional, but they eliminated them at close range ion fire.  
Thundercracker moved Sand Storm and six Seeker drones to another bulwark of twisted alloy. The ground shook again from the distant battle between Trypticon and Metroplex, and a part of another building rained on them.  
Pulling himself from the debris, Thundercracker hissed as ion fire struck his left wing. Forcing him to lift the injured appendage, he shot the Autobot drone. The golden lights faded to black, and the hull fell over.  
“Forward!” Skywarp said, and the rest of the unit followed him, and the group all hunkered behind the toppled building. Thundercracker dug himself the rest of the way out of the debris and helped the rest of his unit out. They gathered with Skywarp.  
“What now?” Thundercracker asked. His opinion of Skywarp had gone up.  
“We need to take that position,” the black, purple and white Seeker pointed to a tall building that still stood. “Get a sniper up there with a guard of two drones.”  
“I’ll go,” Sand Storm said. “You two with me.” The two drones transformed and followed him to the position. “Take half the unit and push to the left. Secure that corridor. If we do that, then we have this area secured, mostly. Then I can call for more aid.”  
“Understood,” Thundercracker gestured for the drones to follow.  
* * *  
Ironhide returned fire, scrapping a Decepticon missile drone. The unit shot its last rocket into the air as it fell, blasting a large section of a building apart. Debris rain on them.  
The Autobot hunkered down, and from his position, saw Superion blast Menasor. The Stunticons split apart, and Ironhide felt a surge of satisfaction. “Take that you creep!”  
A rumble in the distance, told him that the battle between Metroplex and Trypticon was still going on. This had been a huge gamble; so far, it had paid off. They had gotten further than he dared believe before the Decepticons discovered their presence.  
“This is Optimus Prime, I’m moving into position. The last Ark is away and will be in deep space in less than twenty nano-clicks. What’s your status, Ironhide?”  
“I’m already in position, Prime,” Ironhide said. “I’ve got the area secured.”  
“Good, I’m on my way,” Optimus said. A few clicks later, Roll Out and Optimus joined their position. “The mission was a success. We should pull back.”  
“No way, Prime. If we can retake Doian and Kaon, then the Decepticons lose their main foothold on Cybertron. That would just leave the moons,” Ironhide said.  
“I appreciate your optimism, old friend, but this attack isn’t sustainable. The most important function of this assault was making sure the ships made it off Cybertron. Now we’ve achieved that we will withdraw.”  
Optimus tapped his communication link. “Autobots our distraction has succeeded. It is time to withdraw.”  
“Prime, Metroplex has the upper hand against the Decepticon station. Menasor has fled the field, and the Decepticons are trying to regain multiple positions, but failing,” Hot Spot said. “Omega Supreme is making short work of Bruticus.”  
“See, Prime? We can do this!”  
There was a roar, and then Ironhide turned to see a huge black and purple ship take to the air. They directed several ion blasts at the ship as hundreds of figures fled.  
He grinned at his leader. “We’ve retaken Doian and Kaon! I told you, Prime!” Ironhide said.  
* * *  
A flashing sign, appeared. Megatron accessed his vitals. They were low. His hull was leaking energon from several places, and upon accessing his internal systems, he saw that half his right leg was missing as was his left arm. His systems weren’t critical, but they were dangerously close.  
Megatron forced the startup mode, and the darkness receded, and he stared up at the repair bay ceiling. He raised his head, propping himself up with his good arm. His hull was pummeled. What happened? The last thing he remembered was giving mortar fire to Skywarp.  
“Lord Megatron, you’re awake. You shouldn’t have accessed your startup yet. I’ve not repaired you,” Scrapper said as the Constructicon hurried over.  
“I do not have time. Quickly, attach my appendages. I must get back to the fight!”  
Scrapper looked away. “We lost the battle. After Metroplex crushed you with a direct hit, we withdrew. Trypticon was already dangerously low on energon, and we had lost a lot of ground due to being overwhelmed by the new Autobot drones.”  
It had been worse than he thought. “Attach my appendages, immediately. The Decepticons must see me fully functional.”  
With a slight hesitation, Scrapper bent to reattaching his leg, and arm. “Hook, give me a hand.” The other Constructicon hurried over and went to work.  
“Who ordered our withdrawal?” Megatron clamped his mouth shut as the pain of reattaching the appanages flared.  
“I wasn’t there, but Soundwave happened upon you, and gave the order. He had brought you in here after he ordered Trypticon to transform into the ship mode.”  
Soundwave. The Decepticon was loyal. It would have taken minimal effort for the Decepticon warrior to extinguish his spark, or just leave him for the Autobots.  
When his limbs were reattached, Megatron pushed the Constructicons away, and stood, only to collapse to his knees. “You need more energon.” Hook offered a small container of energon goodies.  
Megatron snatched the container and poured them in his mouth. His energon went up a few degrees. “Out of my way,” he stood, reattached his ion cannon and left the repair bay. At the bridge, he found Soundwave standing beside his chair.  
“Soundwave, report.”  
The blue and white Cybertronian stood tall. “We are traveling to Shockwave’s citadel. Trypticon is at twenty-seven percent energon levels. Drone numbers are around one hundred left. Combaticons are in stasis lock, and we lost—”  
“I’ll worry about our losses later. Has Starscream tried to contact us?” If that fool learned of his injuries then he would strike, and with the loss of Kaon, there might be some willing to listen to his foolish drivel.  
“He wished to report to you about the Arks. They launched while the battle took place.”  
Megatron laughed. “I thought that was unusually aggressive for Optimus’ tactics. Well played.” Sitting in the command chair, he looked at Reflector who was operating all three of the control stations. “Contact Starscream at once.”   
The egotistical Seeker showed up on screen. “I’ve been trying to get in contact with… you look like you’ve seen battle,” there was a gleam of opportunity in Starscream’s optic sensors.  
“The Autobots launched a full scale assault on Kaon with Metroplex and a new series of drones. I assume you want to notify me the Arks left Cybertronian space and you cannot pursue them.”  
“How did you know?” Starscream asked. He glanced around him, no doubt considering one of warriors had leaked the information.  
“How I know is of little importance to you, Starscream. Was there anything else you wished to report? We must conserve our energon while we regroup.”  
“The Decepticons have lost Kaon?” Starscream asked.  
“A momentary setback, and if I hear whispers of descent I will fly to your position and rip your spark out, am I clear, Starscream?” With the Seeker unsure of the information leak, it would make him think twice about opening his mouth.  
“Of course, Lord Megatron. If that is all, I have duties to see to.” Megatron cut the connection.  
Megatron looked at Soundwave. “Where is the next energon facility? With the entire population of Cybertron abandoning the planet that leaves the refineries rip for the taking.”  
“Sector 10-GS-90 of Junian.”  
“Ready a strike force; we will take the station at once,” Megatron said. “While we are away, I want you to wait in air. Once we secure the energon facility, you’ll bring Trypticon there for recharge.”  
“Understood, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave walked to a terminal and opened the screen. “Thundercracker, Skywarp, Stunticons, and Barricade.”  
“Notify them at once. I’ll meet them in hanger bay two.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Soundwave said.  
Megatron went down to the hanger bay, accessing his energon level. The energy level was at fifty-nine percent. They needed energon. Without a boost of the vital fuel, Trypticon wouldn’t last long, and they needed to reclaim Kaon as quickly as possible.  
In the hanger bay, the group was waiting for him. “Megatron, it’s good to see you functioning,” Motormaster said.  
“Trypticon, open the hanger door,” Megatron said.  
The door slid open. Megatron jumped out of the doorway with his Decepticons following him. The group flew to the bulky building that was surrounded by storage chambers for the energon. “Barricade, Dead End, and Breakdown make sure those storage chambers are empty. Thundercracker and Skywarp, you’re with me. Motormaster, Drag Strip, and Wildrider will secure the perimeter.”  
The smaller groups split up while Megatron landed in front of the entrance. Normally he’d blast the door open, but he didn’t have the energon for such an exercise of power. “Open the door.”  
Thundercracker knelt over the terminal opening the panel and withdrew his connector. After a few nano-clicks the door opened. The two Seekers went in first, with their cannons ready. They reached the main chamber, dozens of terminals were shut down and the belts immobile. Save for their footsteps echo, the building was silent.  
Skywarp walked over to the nearest belt and lifted a hunk of an energon crystal. “They left it for the taking? Seems foolish.”  
“They were in a hurry, it looks like,” Megatron said. He walked over to the terminal and rewired it, so he could look in the logs. “Their Ark ship was one of the first to leave, and the workers continued production until the call to board their ship. Optimus Prime didn’t want there to be any chance for us to learn when the exodus was happening.”  
“So all we need to do is turn the factory back on and we have energon?” Thundercracker laughed. “This will be easy.”  
“Barricade to Megatron, come in Lord Megatron.”  
“What is it?” Megatron asked.  
“We’ve got energon the storage bay K190. Not a lot, but at least fifty-seven energon cubes,” Barricade said.  
That would bring Trypticon back to full power. “Excellent, secure that hanger.” Megatron cut the link. “Soundwave, bring Trypticon to sector 10-GS-90. We have energon and have secured the entire facility.”  
“We are on our way.”  
“Also contact Shockwave, I want a few hundred of his Insecticon drones here to help secure these sectors while we recharge.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{7}-

Skydive looked at the monitor. “I’ve just got the last ping back from the last Ark, everything seems okay. Not that there is a lot we could do at this point.”  
Silverbolt walked over and studied the last read out. “I understand, but it’s Optimus’ orders, and I wouldn’t put it past him to send out a shuttle if one of them had an emergency.”  
“Well, they’re so far out of range that pings won’t pick up, so they’re on their own,” Skydive said.  
“One hundred thousand Cybertronians out there in the wide universe,” Silverbolt looked out the window. “As much as this will give us a boost in energon, I can’t help but think this is a sign of Cybertron’s demise.”  
Fireflight walked into the room. “We’ve got a meeting with Ironhide.”  
Skydive closed his optics and leaned back in his chair. “Why?”  
“Because he’s the officer of Kaon for however long we garrison it,” Silverbolt said.  
Skydive glared at the team leader’s back. The Aerialbots stood and left the computer room. Going into the meeting hall, they found Ironhide, Roll Out, and Smokescreen waiting for them.  
“How are things looking?” Ironhide asked.  
“You can let Prime know the last ping from the sector 1208 we got back gave us a general reading. No issues or warnings activated,” Skydive said.  
“That will please Prime,” Ironhide said.  
“I think the issue at hand is how much longer we will remain here,” Fireflight said. Skydive looked at the red and white team member. “It wasn’t Optimus’ idea to continue the battle, nor was it his desire to garrison the area. Even with a couple thousand of our advance drones, we won’t be able to maintain our hold here should the Decepticons move on us in force. I think it would be wise to exercise a tactical withdrawal.”  
Smokescreen nodded his agreement. “We all know it’s a matter of time. I say we raid the energon facilities they left and then we leave.”   
“Omega Supreme can handle any of the Combiners they throw at us,” Roll Out said.  
“Consider the boost in energon we have. The Decepticons have it too. Prime used Metroplex because of the increase to our stores. This means they could bring Trypticon just as easily. As powerful as Omega Supreme and Superion are they’d not stand a chance against him,” Fireflight said.  
“That’s enough dissension,” Ironhide said before Roll Out could voice his disagreement. “Prime will have us pull back in another solar planetary cycle.”  
“How soon do we think the Decepticons can move against us?” Smokescreen asked.  
“Soon, but when we pull out, there will be a unit that will see if they can locate the exact location of Shockwave’s citadel,” Ironhide said.  
The Aerialbots looked at each other. Skydive had a feeling he knew who would go on this mission.  
“That place is a myth,” Fireflight said.  
Ironhide shook his head. “We know that the place exists. Prowl got a general reading for it. It’s somewhere within the Sea of Rust.”  
“So we’re being sent on an impossible mission that many failed,” Fireflight said.  
“If that’s our orders then we need to do it,” Slingshot said.  
“That’s the mission that scrapped Veetol and the three squadrons of flying drones.” The red and white Autobot said. “He went through a repaint and masked his signal with a Decepticon. I’m not too thrilled with the thought of chasing after a phantom real or otherwise.”  
“Should we consider all the Autobots that have had their sparks extinguished?” Silverbolt asked. “We will do this mission and if we’re able, we’ll find this citadel, then we will leave.”  
“And if we’re killed?” Fireflight asked.  
“They add our names to the list of Autobots that died while in the service,” Air Raid said.  
“I’d go myself, but if the trace was right, then it’s not crossable by land, and the sea is thousands of sectors,” Ironhide said.  
Fireflight muttered something, but Skydive didn’t hear it. He noticed Silverbolt glare at the other Aerialbot, so it was not kind. “When do we leave?” Skydive asked.  
“As soon as you’re charged and ready. I will also give each of you an additional energon cube for emergency rations. Hopefully you won’t need it,” Ironhide said.  
“Well, let’s make ready to leave,” Silverbolt said.  
The group filed out after them. In the makeshift hanger bay, where a shuttle waited, two drones came out with a tray of energon cubes. Each of the Aerialbots refueled to the point their systems gave warnings of too much energon, and then each placed a cube within his chest hull.  
“Let’s move,” Air Raid said. He jumped into the air and transformed, followed by Slingshot. Fireflight went next, and Silverbolt and Skydive transformed and followed.  
No sooner had they reached the lower atmosphere in formation than Fireflight linked the whole team. “We’re sure the Decepticons haven’t figured out how we’re masking our signals?”  
“If they knew, they would have countered our attack of Kaon. Relax, Fireflight,” Silverbolt said. “Everything will be all right.”  
The group flew on until they reached the edge of Kaon and reached the Sea of Rust. Skydive had never seen the vast mix of liquid and alloy. The nearest star’s rays of light, revealed the burnt orange bits of alloy.  
“It’s strange to see it, to know that this place has been one of the most studied places by Cybertronian scientists,” Silverbolt said. Their leader couldn’t hide his awe of the roiling liquid.  
It was believed that the Sea of Rust was the source of acid rain that had plagued Cybertron since its inception. Even on cycles when the dangerous acid didn’t fall, the iron dust clouds came from this place, or at least it was speculated.  
“We should get above the dust clouds,” Air Raid said.  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. If the Decepticons have displaced their own signal of this place, then we could fly right over it,” Silverbolt said.  
“If that’s the case then we should wait for the cover of darkness, when the star is on the other side of Cybertron,” Fireflight said.  
“Then we need to find a place for shelter to hide our presence in case Decepticon Seekers pass us by and spot us,” Slingshot said. “The ability to hide our signal won’t mean anything if we’re spotted by optic sensors.”  
The Aerialbots found an abandoned bunker and rested. “How is everyone’s energon levels?” Silverbolt asked.  
“Not even hit ninety-five percent,” Skydive said. “I will go offline to conserve energon. Do a manual reboot whenever it’s time to move if I don’t startup on my own.”

The flashing sign came on, and Skydive came back online. His systems checked out, and his optics came on, focusing on the group. “Online?” Air Raid asked.  
“Yes,” Skydive sat up and looked out the doorway. Thousands of distant stars twinkling in the black sky. “Time to move?”  
Silverbolt walked into the bunker. “Time to move.”  
The Aerialbots transformed and took to the air. Below, the Sea of Rust was a churning mass of blackness. Skydive tried not to imagine what would happen should one of them fall into the liquid.  
After a time of flying through the atmosphere, a blip showed up on Skydive’s long distance radar. “I’ve got something, move to my position.” The rest of the team converged.  
“What do you think it is?” Fireflight asked.  
“Transform to cut out radio talk,” Silverbolt said. “The last thing we need is the Decepticons to pick up our transmissions.” Each transformed into their robot mode.  
“Energon signal is getting stronger, there is something out here,” Slingshot said.  
“I’m accessing Cybertron records,” Silverbolt said. “There is a record of a plateau from the ancient explorers’ archives.”  
Skydive looked and saw the huge tower that had several ion turrets, and three separate energon facilities. “This place is huge! How have we missed this?”  
“It’s not as big as Kaon, but still,” Fireflight agreed.  
“I’m picking up thousands of strange energon signals, not drones but there aren’t sparks in them,” Silverbolt said. “Strange that their signals aren’t masked.”  
“The likelihood of anyone stumbling on this place is unlikely,” Slingshot said. “Or perhaps there is a radius disruptor that hides their signal. If that’s the case then we need to retreat.”  
“Why?” Silverbolt asked.  
“Well, depending on the strength of the disruptor it could disrupt our masking technology.”  
“I second that vote,” Fireflight said. “Ironhide tasked us with finding the citadel and we did that.”  
“Agreed,” Silverbolt said. “Turn around and let’s head back. Transform back into jet mode, but keep chatter quiet until we’re back overland.”  
Multiple bleeps appeared on Skydive’s systems. “Looks like they have spotted us! I count two, no three fast moving energies moving, with another dozen behind them.”  
“Fantastic, evasive action!” Silverbolt said as ion fire flared across their position.  
Skydive flew up, and circled behind the Tetrajets, but before he could fire on them, he saw several black and purple creatures flying towards him. “Insecticon drones!” He unleashed a blast, taking out one of the Seeker drones.   
“Remember what the file says about Insecticons. They don’t often use ion cannons, but if they get a hold of you, they’ll eat your hull,” Silverbolt said. He spun out of the way as a green Seeker unleashed a barrage of ion fire.  
Fireflight transformed back into his robot mode and unleashed waves of ion fire from his ion cannons. Slingshot covered him. “Don’t get too distracted with fighting, we’re trying to escape,” their leader said to the eager fighters.   
Skydive noted that the Insecticons had lost a half dozen of their number by the fighters. The Seekers shot missiles up into the cloud cover and quickly retreated. “What was that all about?”  
Rain splattered against Skydive’s hull, and he cried out. Warning signs bleeped in his system. “Acid rain! We need to get out of here! No delays!”  
With the Seekers gone, the Aerialbots quickly outpaced the Insecticons. Meanwhile the occasional splatter of acid on their hull spurred them along even faster. Fearing that if they paused at the bunker at the shore, they pressed up the rest stop, and continued.

“Sound on your energon levels,” Silverbolt said.  
“I’m in yellow, why don’t we stop at Kaon?” Air Raid asked.  
“Because the Autobots have pulled out by now, I’m sure,” Slingshot said. “My levels are midway through yellow levels.”  
“I say we stop, consume the energon, and press on back to Iacon. I’m still in the green, but just barely,” Skydive said.  
“Midway through yellow,” Fireflight said.  
“If you guys hadn’t wasted so much energon during the fight,” Silverbolt said. “Let’s land at that abandoned alloy processing plant.”  
The team landed at the round building. Around it were a series of storage places and a shuttle strip. A single warehouse would typically hold the proto-form workers, but the doors were open and the building vacant. Silverbolt led the Aerialbots into the empty warehouse and they sat and drank their cubes.  
The tangy, purple liquid slid down Skydive’s mouth, and his systems spiked as they processed the liquid. “Where are we?”  
“Praxus, sector 12-EW-01,” Slingshot said.  
Skydive accessed the memory records. “The main city sectors was where Superion and Defensor fought Bruticus and Devastator. We repealed the Decepticons, but the city was still scrapped.”   
“I’m sick of this war,” Fireflight said.  
“Stow that talk,” Silverbolt said. “No one is thrilled that it’s went on this long, but it can’t be helped. At least now with the civilian population gone, we don’t have to worry about innocent casualties.”  
“I suppose there is that,” Air Raid said. “I remember what it was like before the war. Energon flowed like a river in some places. The craters were filled with energon crystal, and most of the drone factories had been dormant since before the great rebellion of the Quintessons. Now, energon is hard to find and the factories are operational making drones either for the Decepticons or for us.”  
Skydive looked at the silver, red, and black Aerialbot. “Those were the solar planetary cycles. Back when Meg-10 was nothing more than an outspoken gladiator and the Primes still ruled.”   
“What do you think would have happened if Optimus had sided with Megatron?” Fireflight asked.  
“Not sure, I imagine we would have been churning out drones for domination. Jetfire said Starscream approached him about joining the Decepticons. No, don’t laugh, Air Raid. Jetfire said he asked what would happen if Megatron won the war. The Seeker said the Decepticons would go out from Cybertron and conquer the galaxy,” Silverbolt said.  
“So we’d be spilling energon no matter what,” Fireflight said. “Optimus must have known that. I never heard him talk about it though.”  
“I heard when Megatron was Meg-10 and Optimus was still Orion Pax that they were friends,” Slingshot said.  
“Everyone knows that, Slingshot,” Skydive said.  
“I was just saying they must have talked about many things, and Optimus knew what Meg-10 wanted to do.”  
“Now that we finished the energon you all should power down, and let your batteries recharge,” Silverbolt said. “I’ll stay online and watch over the team.”  
* * *  
Shockwave looked at the Seekers. It had cost him a dozen drones, but if the experiment worked, then it would give the Decepticons another edge they could use. The green and black leader stepped forward. “What have you to report, Acid Storm?”  
“The Autobots that made their way here were the Aerialbots. We tested the missiles, and they worked,” Acid Storm said. “Within a few nano-clicks the clouds were spitting acid rain.”  
“It melted my hull because I wasn’t fast enough to get away before it rained,” Nova Star said. The yellow and silver Seeker pointed to his back leg where his rocket boosters were. Shockwave was pleased with the amount of damage.  
“Shrapnel, what do you know of the condition of the Aerialbots? Did they make it out of the storm?”  
“The drones are scrapped, scrapped. Not sure if the Autobots made it out or not, not,” the black, silver and purple Insecticon said.  
Shockwave walked over to the monitor. Turning it on, he activated the transmission boosters he had his Insecticons attach to key areas throughout Cybertron. The screen lit up in three places. Here, because of Nova Star, the area outside the citadel thanks to the storm, and Praxus city, sector 12-EW-01. Praxus was where the Autobots had sought refuge.  
“What are you doing?” Ion Burst asked as he joined Shockwave at the computer. No doubt the Seekers didn’t trust him. Megatron kept all his officers under watch.  
“It takes three solar planetary cycles for a hull to heal, unless they have access a repair bay. The scanners I had Shrapnel’s drones place throughout Cybertron are programmed to trace the acid residue. This means I can find out where the Autobots are even if they have masking technology.”  
Shockwave pointed to the screen. “Prepare your Seeker drones you brought with you and go after them. Obliterate them.”  
“That’s Superion. There is no way we can take them on,” Acid Storm said.  
“If you take out their leader, they can’t form Superion, so do away with Silverbolt,” Shockwave said. “Do that and the rest of them will be easy to deal with.”  
* * *  
“Do that and the rest of them will be easy to deal with,” Acid Storm said imitating Shockwave. Ion Burst and Nova Star snickered.  
“It’s easy for him to give the order when he’s not the one that has to deal with a Combiner!” Nova Star said. “I’ve already sustained damage, but that doesn’t matter.” The yellow and silver Seeker was too focused on his image, but he was a brilliant flyer.  
“I’m just ready to be back with Megatron,” Ion Burst said. “He’s watching Shockwave, I know, but the scientist makes my spark flutter in anxiety. I feel like I shouldn’t ever be offline with him around or I’ll find myself spliced into some horrid experiment.”  
The light blue and silver Seeker shuttered. “Did you see what he did with that spark? That shouldn’t be allowed.”  
Acid Storm activated the ten Seeker drones. Their purple and silver forms moved and their yellow eyes came online. “Enough, we’ve got a job to do.” He commanded the Seekers into the air and transformed. Even if it was likely, they’d all be scrapped, he wouldn’t be the one to report back to Megatron. He didn’t want any reason for the leader of the Decepticons to leave them in Shockwave’s hands.  
Taking a different route to ensure to miss the acid rain, the Seekers flew towards the Autobot’s location. As soon as they were within range of the sector, the Aerialbots knew of them, and opened fire as soon as they were within range.  
“Blasted masking technology,” Ion Burst said. “Other than my optic sensors I can’t find their location!”  
“We’ve got a mission!” Acid Storm transformed and blasted the opening of the building they were taking cover in. The Seeker sent drones through the hole, and he felt the portion in his mind flare a warning, as three of the five drones were scrapped at once.  
The Aerialbots transformed, and for a nano-click Acid Storm thought they would escape, but then they flew close to each other. As he realized they were combining, he unleashed a missile, but the projectile struck the building instead of the Autobot. Superion appeared, scrapping the other Seeker drones.  
“Forget this!” Nova Star said. He turned fled.  
“You coward!” Ion Burst said. The light blue and silver Seeker chanced a shot at the giant Autobot, but was smacked to the ground. Acid storm sent a drone to retrieve the Seeker before the Combiner crushed him.   
“As much as I hate running away, I think Nova Star had a point.” Acid Storm sent the remaining drones to distract Superion while they escaped.  
* * *  
Superion watched as the Decepticons fled. Taking out his blaster, he scrapped the two drones and took aim at the Seekers, but missed. He contemplated going after them, but he remembered that he needed to get to Iacon and inform Optimus Prime of Shockwave’s base.  
A mental command, and Skydive separated from the other Aerialbots. “That was close. How in the world did they find us?”  
“It worries me, but there isn’t anything we can do about it. We need to put as much distance between them and us,” Silverbolt said.  
“Do you think they’ve figured out how to pierce the signal disrupter?” Fireflight asked.  
Silverbolt gestured to the sky. “Worry about it later. We need to move.”  
“But you’ve not recharged your long distance sensor batteries. You’ll be blind save optics which means you won’t be able to transform without being half blind. You need to rest,” Slingshot said.  
“I’ll worry about it when we reach Iacon. At worst, I must spend a few solar planetary cycles in the repair bay.” Silverbolt flew off.  
Skydive looked at the others. “He’s right. We can’t stay here longer with the Decepticons knowing where we are. We’ll just have to pick up the slack for Silverbolt. Let’s go.” Skydive transformed and followed their team leader.

 

-{8}-

Optimus Prime leaned against the table. “What have you to report?”  
Skydive, the second in command of the Aerialbots looked away from Silverbolt. “We found Shockwave’s citadel it’s in sector 13-SC-44 of the Sea of Rust. It’s on the plateau. Highly defensible with thousands of drones. Acid Storm and his unit, plus a dozen Insecticons intercepted us.”  
Optimus walked over to Silverbolt who was lying on the repair table. He was offline while First Aid worked on him. “How did you get these wounds? This is from acid rain isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is. Acid Storm and his seekers launched missiles into an iron dust cloud, and a few nano-clicks later, the rain started, burning our hulls,” Skydive said.  
“So the Decepticons have figured out a way to manipulate the weather. That will give them a distinct advantage.” Optimus paced back and forth.  
“Optimus Prime, this is Perceptor. You wanted me to contact you when the Decepticons moved on Kaon. I spotted two units of Seekers.”  
“What is the status of our units in those sectors?” Optimus asked.  
“The last unit pulled out several nano-click cycles ago.”  
Relief washed over Optimus. He had doubted such an aggressive move, but it had paid off with minimal loses to their new drones. Also, every Ark had escaped which made matters optimal even with the loss of life. However, the attack had only surprised and overwhelmed Megatron’s forces momentarily. He had no delusions, the Decepticons would take back Kaon at whatever the cost, and Optimus wasn’t willing to make such a sacrifice.   
“Optimus Prime, this is Perceptor again. I saw Ironhide with Roll Out, leading about two hundred drones to a secure area. No doubt they will make a show for the Decepticons.”  
“Understood, make your way back here Perceptor. Optimus Prime out.” He cut the link. “Ironhide, this is Optimus do you hear me? Ironhide, I know you’re planning to attack the Decepticons when they move on Kaon, and I must advise against it. Do you hear me? No action is to be taken that is an order!”  
There was no response. If Roll Out was there, then it was likely that Omega Supreme was there. It was a risky move, one that could go very wrong. When the communication link remained silent, Optimus made up his mind.  
He walked over to the communication terminal. “This message is to all Autobots. I am looking for volunteers to accompany me on a dangerous mission. Those who will go, will meet me in shuttle bay two.” Turning off the terminal, he started for the door, but Skydive stopped him. “You and the other Aerialbots will remain here and recharge.”  
“No way, we will save Ironhide,” Skydive said.  
“Remain here and protect Silverbolt, that’s an order,” Optimus said. The Aerialbot went back to the table to watch over his captain.  
“I’m finished up with Silverbolt. I will go,” First Aid said.  
Optimus regarded the Protectobot. “Are you sure? Rachet or one of the other medics can go.”  
“With Superion out, that means Defensor must come and if I know Hot Spot, he’s already there waiting with Streetwise and the others. I’m just going ahead and accepting the inevitable.” First Aid packed up a portable medical pack and stored it.  
Optimus walked to the hanger and was surprised of the turnout. The Protectobots were there. As was Hound, Rachet, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, and dozens of others. He’d have to select his unit.  
“Protectobots, Hound, Warpath, Prowl, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, and Windcharger. Everyone else will remain here,” Optimus accessed a whole division of drones, and gave each of them control of an entire brigade of drones. Due to their numbers, they had prep three shuttles and a drone transport.  
Once the ships were ready, Optimus Prime got into the flag shuttle and sat behind the controls of his ship. Prowl sat in the co-piolet chair and Windcharger took control of the weapon systems. “We must drop off the drones before we take these ships into battle.”  
“These shuttles aren’t designed for warfare, Prime,” Prowl said. “We’ve added weapons to them, but they will be out maneuvered by the Seekers. It would be better if we dropped the drones and then push forward on foot.”  
“There is a reason I made this a volunteer rescue mission, Prowl.” Optimus looked at the black and white Cybertronian.  
“Understood,” Prowl tapped the controls and several instruments came online. “We’re fueled up and ready to go.”  
Optimus Prime grabbed the controls and pushed the controls forward, and the ship left the hanger bay. As soon as the ship was clear, he pushed the lever forward, and the engines whined. He then pulled back on the control stick. The ship went up into the air. Behind his ship, the other vessels joined formation.  
“Full throttle,” Optimus said. “Hold out until we get there, Ironhide.”  
* * *  
Megatron studied the city of Kaon. It looked empty. Not even the offline drones from the previous battle remained. Save for the toppled buildings from Trypticon and Metroplex’s battle, the city looked intact.  
“Hold this position,” Reflector switched the controls to hover, and he awaited further orders.  
“Skywarp,” the silver, purple, and black Seeker stepped close. “Take your unit and a squad of Insecticons down to inspect the area. Look for mines, charges, or places for an ambush.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.”  
Megatron watched the screen as the unit made ready and left the ship. “I want every ion cannon at the ready.” One of the other Reflector’s nodded, and flipped switches, turning on the weapon systems.  
The Seekers made their way to the surface, and after several cycles, Skywarp gave the signal to land. Megatron turned to Onslaught, and Motormaster. “I want Bruticus and Menasor to disembark the moment we land. Am I clear?” With a nod, the two unit leaders hurried to the hanger with the other members of their units. “Lower Trypticon in a different sector than the area he once was located at.”  
Slowly the ship moved to the new position, and lowered. Megatron watched as the two groups formed their respective Combiner and jumped down. Still no activity.  
“Strange, I would have thought there would be a battle,” Barricade said as he joined him at the main screen.  
“Prime gives up our capital without a fight, something about that doesn’t seem right,” Astrotrain said.  
“You don’t know Optimus like I do,” Megatron said. “He would know that I’d bring every Decepticon I could spare to retake Kaon. He wouldn’t risk ordering his men to put up a fight. Although he surprised me with the original attack, but it makes sense. He acted to protect the Ark ships escape.”  
“Begin the transformation back into the battle station,” Megatron ordered as he and the other Decepticons left the command room. Exiting the transforming battle station, he surveyed the empty city.  
A gust of wind ripped across the land, and a column of fire reached up to the sky. As soon as he recovered, Megatron saw other explosions. Each of the explosions was at an energon facility! It would take them several solar planetary cycles to rebuild!  
“I knew it! I knew it was too easy!” Barricade said. He readied himself for battle. Runamuck and Runabout ran forward, protecting Megatron. Not that he needed it, but if something happened to him, then the command structure would crumble so he’d tolerate their feeble attempt to protect him.  
“Astrotrain, I want you to take Thundercracker’s unit, and a company of Insecticons to reinforce Skywarp’s position! I want complete control of the air! Bombshock, I want your unit ringing around Trypticon! Nothing is to get in.”  
Megatron looked at the gold and purple Triple Changer. “Blitzwing, I want you, Updraft and Gunwing’s units with Detour and his ground unit with the Constructicons guarding our flank!”  
“Understood, Megatron.” The units followed his orders.  
“Shrapnel, I want all your units in pocket positions around Trypticon.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron, Megatron.”  
The Insecticon units moved to their positions. Everyone was waiting for the attack; Bruticus and Menasor were at the left and right flank, but no weapon fire erupted. The Tetrajets flew in circles, ready for battle, but still nothing.  
“What are they waiting for,” Barricade asked.  
“Do you think they timed the detonations, and we landed before they went off?” Runamuck asked. The white and red Cybertronian looked at his black and red counterpart.  
“It’s possible,” Runabout said.  
“Silence!” Megatron studied the crumbled buildings. The smell of burning alloy was thick in the air.  
Just as Megatron was about to give the order to stand down, a single shot echoed, and he felt something strike his chest where his spark was. He looked down and found a small burn on his hull. If his hull hadn’t been as thick, his spark would have been extinguished from the blast.  
“A sniper!” The white and black Decepticons pounced on top of Megatron, knocking him to the ground. A second shot echoed across the field.  
“Get off of me!” Megatron shoved them off. As soon as he did, he saw a flash, and pain ignited in his optic as ion fire struck him. Crying out in agony, he covered his head, as energon and oil spilled out of the wound.  
“The shot came from sector 12-HY-00. I know that. I’m sending out my unit,” Skywarp said.  
“No!” Megatron said. He held his eye. “That’s what they want us to do and then they’ll take out the units as they investigate the area. “Bruticus, search the area.”  
“As you command, Megatron.” The Combiner moved to the suggested sector. As soon as he drew close, Omega Supreme appeared. As soon as the Autobot appeared, Megatron ordered Menasor into the battle. Menasor pounced on the larger Autobot. Even with two Combiners, Omega Supreme still held the clear advantage.  
“Skywarp, Thundercracker I want your units to attack!” The Seekers flew high, letting the Insecticon drones move into position to engage, but ion fire cut them down. Insecticon drones weren’t as sturdy as their own drones.  
“Bring the Insecticons back,” Megatron ordered. There was no point in wasting them now when the Autobots had a more secure location that could cut them down. If the Autobots had those same drones, they had the advantage.  
“Trypticon, activate your shield. Decepticons retreat to the sphere of protection. Even you Bruticus and Menasor!”  
“And someone get a look at Megatron’s optic sensor!” Barricade ordered.  
The amber glow of the shield spread over their position. It would burn a large amount of Trypticon’s reserves, but would be necessary until they constructed bunkers and fortifications.  
“Let me have a look at your optic,” Scrapper said as he reached Megatron. Removing his hand, Megatron studied the red optics of the Constructicon. “Not as bad as I feared. They shatter your protective panel, and a connector is severed, but nothing that can’t be replaced.”  
“Get the flow of energon under control,” Megatron ordered.  
“We must go into the repair bay. I don’t have proper tools to work,” Scrapper said.  
With a snarl, Megatron got up and walked into the fortress, and they made their way to the repair bay. Sitting on a reclining work chair, Scrapper pulled a magnifying cylinder over and held it over Megatron’s injured optic. Taking a pair of tools, the Constructicon clamped the leaking circuit then cut the old out, adding the new connection and welding it in place. He grabbed a few more pieces and added them to the wound, then added the new optic protective panel.  
“There, didn’t take as long as I thought it would,” Scrapper said.  
Megatron hurried out of the repair bay and made his way back outside. His units were within the protective shield. Blitzwing and Astrotrain had constructed walls, and secured other positions within the shield.   
“I hate being on the defense,” Brawl said as he picked up a slab of alloy while Runamuck and Runabout welded the piece to the fortification.  
“There are advantages to this, Brawl,” Onslaught said.  
“We should be out there finding that blasted Omega Supreme, but—”  
Blast Off slapped the Combaticon on the back of the head and pointed to Megatron. The Combaticon stammered, but the leader of the Decepticon’s ignored him. The thing that made Megatron so cautious was that a sniper wasn’t a tactic Optimus resorted to, which made him wonder what was going on in the Autobot ranks.  
“What are they doing?” Megatron looked where Omega Supreme remained in robot mode. Brawl’s attitude made sense due to the fact how many times Bruticus had battled the giant Autobot and lost, creating a bitter resentment. “They’re not attacking. It doesn’t make sense.”  
* * *  
Ironhide slammed his fist against the wall, creating a dent. The single shot didn’t finish Megatron.  
“It was worth a shot,” Roll Out said.  
“That’s an understatement. We’ve got almost every Decepticon out there and between me, you, and Omega Supreme, three hundred drones won’t last against them. I told you this was a bad idea, and if we survive this somehow, I imagine Optimus will not be pleased with us.”  
“We had to try. How many opportunities have we had, and Optimus did nothing about it? I wanted to try it. If you hadn’t taken the shot I would have, and we’d be no better off,” Roll Out said.  
“What do we do? They will realize we’re out gunned and then they’ll swarm all over us. We’re stuck in this building.”  
“I can have Omega Supreme transform into battle station mode, and then we slip in and blast off. Leave the drones here to create a distraction while we escape,” Roll Out said.  
“Optimus would be upset we sacrificed the drones. You know how he is about that.”  
“They’re drones.” Roll Out shook his head. “I never understood that. They don’t have sparks, but he treats them practically the same. I bet if the Decepticon drones weren’t so dangerous he spare them as much as he could.”  
“Optimus is the best Prime we ever had, but it frustrates me sometimes too, but I’d take him over having all the other Primes back. Zeta Prime would have approved our plan, even ordering it, knowing there would be little chance of getting out of this alive.”  
“Do you think Prime will come for us?” Roll Out asked.  
“I’d almost guarantee it, but I doubt we’ll have time—” one drone saw a Tetrajet. “We’ve got a visual on a Decepticon… Thundercracker.”  
“Do we attack?” Roll Out.  
“Let him pass. The less they know our location they can’t lock onto us with Trypticon’s cannons.” He accessed the drone’s optics and watched the blue jet fly low, then turn around abruptly and speed back the way he came.  
“That’s not good. He turned around. I think we should—” Blasts rained onto the area. Explosions riddled the buildings, causing one to topple down. “I think we will risk it. Those blasts just took out thirty of our drones,” Ironhide said.  
“Omega Supreme, transform into battle station mode, and return fire on Trypticon,” Roll Out said.  
Ironhide and the yellow and silver Autobot hurried to the ramp that would lead them down to the lower levels.  
“The Decepticons have the shield up still. I’d be wasting energon,” Omega Supreme said.  
“Still transform. If anything heads our way, I want them scrapped,” Roll Out said.  
As they raced down the ramp, several jets raced by. Drones let out warnings, making him stagger to a stop. To his horror the command link snapped. Such a thing had never happened before. Several times he tried to reactivate the link, but to no avail.  
“We’ve got problems!” Ion blasts from their own drones peppered the hall as Ironhide pulled Roll Out back into the chamber before they scrapped him.  
“That was our own drones! What are they doing?”  
“Worry about it later,” Ironhide unleashed a barrage of return fire, scrapping the two drones that had been protecting them a moment before.  
“All right, I admit this was a bad idea!” Roll Out said. He transformed into the car mode and sped to the other side of the hall where he transformed and returned fire, scrapping another drone. “A terrible idea!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{9}-

Optimus felt the link between him and the unit of drones he controlled snap. He tried to reignite the link, but it didn’t work.  
“Prime, I lost my drones,” Prowl said.  
“As did I,” Windcharger said. “And I can’t reestablish the link either.”  
Ion fire from the hanger where drones were stored, ripped through the shuttle. “We need to evacuate the shuttle!” Optimus said. The storage chambers burst open, and more drones fired on them. “Keep the shuttle in the air,” Taking out his cannon, he shot down the drones as they advanced.  
“Shuttle two and three report the same problem, while the transport has gone silent. No doubt the piloting drones are free too,” Windcharger said.  
“Have our Autobots abandon the shuttles,” Optimus made his way over to the compartment and opened the section that hid the rocket packs. “I want each of you with a rocket pack and ready to jump.”  
The other Autobots ran over to him and grabbed a rocket pack. “Let’s go!”  
* * *  
Megatron blasted the Insecticon drone that tried to scrap him. The drones’ link must have been corrupted! Could the Autobots have somehow slipped into the programming and override the existent programs? The algorithms and security codes should have prevented such a breach.  
“Lord Megatron, help me!” Runamuck had an Insecticon drone attacking him, eating part of his arm as the Cybertronian fought him off.   
With a snarl of contempt, Megatron blasted the drone off the Decepticon. “What is the meaning of this?” He looked around and noticed the drones were attacking his Decepticons. Had Shockwave turned on him?  
A flutter of wings brought the true Insecticons towards his location. “Megatron, something has cut my lines with my drones, drones.” Shrapnel blasted another Insecticon as it flew towards them.  
“How is this possible?” Megatron asked as he blasted another.  
“Something has corrupted my microchip processing controls,” Bombshell said.  
“Megatron, look! It’s the Autobots!” Skywarp blasted two drones with his side cannons.  
Megatron looked and watched as the shuttles listed. A drone transport behind them landed, and the drones fired on the Autobot shuttles. There was no way the Autobots would do such a thing to themselves.  
“Their drones are attacking them, just as ours are attacking us,” Thundercracker said as he joined the growing assembly. With the Decepticons in one area, the corrupted Insecticon drones converged, but his warriors held their ground and scrapped the traitors.  
Something had corrupted both the Autobot and Decepticon drones. As much as Megatron wanted the Autobots scrapped, something about this raised alarms in his processor. “We go to the Autobot’s aid!”  
“We what?” Runabout asked.  
“Whatever has corrupted our drones has done the same to their drones. Which means someone is playing both sides. Until we have a better understanding of what’s going on, we will offer our aid. Move, Decepticons!”  
They moved, Megatron sent Bruticus, Devastator, and Menasor into the midst of the battle. They smashed and thrashed the Autobot drones. Megatron, Bombshock, and Dropshot tore into the ranks with suppressing fire, keeping the remaining drones from disembarking from their transport.  
Optimus Prime slammed a drone to the wall as he broke their rank. His unit of Autobots came with him. The Autobots Ironhide and Roll Out joined them. The new arrivals hesitated as the small unit of Autobots joined with the Decepticons.  
One of the large, golden Ark ships flew low. The vessel’s weapons systems came online and rained ion fire on them. “What is the meaning of this, Optimus?” Megatron asked as they ducked for cover.  
“I’m not sure, but look.” Optimus pointed to four more ships. The hulls of each ship were twisted gray alloy. More ion fire shot at the Cybertronians. “I’ve seen those ships before in the historical records! It’s the Quintessons!”  
The ancient task masters of the Cybertronians had returned! Megatron watched as small fighter units flew out of the Quintessonian ships. There must have been hundreds of the formidable battle shuttles.  
“Autobots and Decepticons move to Trypticon! We are being overrun!” The Quintessonian ships had landed and hundreds of Sharkticon and Allicons were securing the area with the remaining Autobot drones.  
Omega Supreme toppled a building as he joined the exodus. Roll Out ran to him, and the giant transformed into his shuttle form and took to the air, providing covering fire from the Quintesson battle ships.  
As the air battle ragged, the Cybertronians ran to Trypticon. Once everyone was onboard, Megatron slammed the door shut. “Trypticon, get us out of here!”  
“Where do we go that’s safe? If that’s the Quintessons then how are we to defeat them?” Bumblebee said.  
“The same way our ancestors did, Autobot. We fight!” Megatron said. “Trypticon transform into shuttle mode, we will regroup at—”  
“Iacon,” Optimus said.  
Megatron looked at Optimus. “Would you allow the Decepticons into your home, Optimus?”  
“We are neither Autobot nor Decepticon. We are Cybertronian and we must work together. It appears the Quintessons have taken control of one of the Arks and reprogrammed the Cybertronians inside to their cause.”  
“To Iacon, Trypticon,” Megatron said. The ship moved to the coordinates.  
In all the solar planetary cycles Megatron would never believe that the Autobot leader would allow him or his Decepticons into Iacon.  
Optimus walked over to the terminal. “I will open a channel to Iacon.” After a few minutes of working at the terminal, the screen came on. “Red Alert, this is Optimus Prime do you copy?”  
“Optimus, you’re using a known Decepticon channel.” The red and white Cybertronian turned his screen on. The security officer’s optics grew wide at seeing Megatron.  
“There isn’t much time to explain, but the Quintessons have returned and they’ve gained control of both Autobot and Decepticon drones,”  
“Our own drones went mad Ultra Magnus is dealing with the last few as we speak. If you hadn’t taken so many with you, we’d have lost Iacon.”  
Inferno joined Red Alert at the screen. “You’re saying the Quintessons took control of our drones?”  
“Yes, understand that our time is limited. I need you to notify everyone that Trypticon will enter Autobot controlled sectors. I want Metroplex and Fortress Maximus notified and ready for battle. If anyone needs to contact me, do it through this channel.”  
“Understood, Prime,” Red Alert said. “I’ll alert everyone.”  
“I must take evasive actions,” Trypticon said. “Brace yourselves!” Everywhere, both Autobots and Decepticons were tossed about as the large ship dove, spun, and dodged the ion fire from the pursuing ships. Megatron held on to a chair and sat down on the throne. Trypticon bellowed in pain, and smoke filled the air.  
“Reflector, get to the stations! I need you to get the exhaust vents removing the smoke before it disrupts Trypticon’s internal systems. Skywarp and Thundercracker activate the additional weapons systems.”  
The vessel remained steady long enough for the Decepticons to get into their seats. After a few nano-clicks they cleared the dark smoke from the chamber, and the sound of ion fire rumbled from outside the vessel.   
“I’ve activated the shields,” Soundwave said.  
“The Quintesson ships have broken off pursuit. Looks like the Ark as well,” Thundercracker said.

When they came into view of Iacon, it was unnerving. Both the Titan Autobot’s were close at hand in their battle station modes, while a few of the other buildings surrounding the great city had transformed into ion turrets. Megatron doubted if all of his units moved onto the city they’d be able to take it. He’d have to rethink his plan of taking Iacon.  
Optimus Prime walked over to the screen. “Trypticon, land over in sector 12-PA-01.”  
“Only Megatron orders me where I land, Autobot,” Trypticon said.  
Now wasn’t the time to show division to either side of their troops. As Optimus said, unity may be the only thing that keeps them from all getting scrapped. “You will do as Optimus Prime says. While we hold this truce, we will follow his orders as though they were my own.”  
Megatron looked at the rest of his warriors. “That order goes for the rest of you as well am I clear?”  
The Decepticons looked at each other but nodded. This could also give him the opportunity to learn what he could of Autobot counter measures. The more he knew, the more he could exploit later.  
When Trypticon landed, Megatron lead the Decepticons out of the vessel. Metroplex in battle station mode was powerful to behold. A large appendage spanned over a runway. Underneath, several battle shuttles were ready for launch. Cannons rested on top of the appendage while a tower had the look of a command post. Several side cannons were ready to blast any perpetrator into oblivion.  
As formidable as Trypticon was, the Autobot battle station was better equipped. The fact there were two other Titans in the Autobot control sectors made Megatron cautious.  
“Bring three of your battle captains and we’ll have a briefing with my officers.”  
“Of course, Prime.” Megatron turned to his Decepticons. “Skywarp, Soundwave, and Scrapper you will accompany me to a briefing with Autobot command,” Megatron said. “The rest of you will remain in the Autobot recharging areas.”  
“But, Optimus…” Ironhide said.  
“You must accept it, old friend,” Optimus said. “We must accommodate them.”  
Ironhide gestured to the other Autobots to show the Decepticons to the recharge areas. Megatron followed Optimus to the tower and took a lift to the top floor. There Ultra Magnus, Hot Spot, and Silverbolt sat in chairs. Megatron and the others took chairs and sat down.  
“Before we begin, I want to be perfectly clear,” Optimus said as he paced around the table. “We’ve all lost allies to the other side, and I know that there are personal issues, but we must all work together. The Quintessons are a threat that no one had ever foreseen returning, but matters are more complicated. They have captured one of the Arks and have reprogrammed the crew. I know this because they fired on us.”  
“Which means there are at least one hundred Cybertronians warped by them,” Ultra Magnus said. “Maybe more if they’ve found multiple Ark vessels.”  
“We must focus on containment and liberating the Cybertronians,” Optimus Prime said.  
A thought entered Megatron’s mind. With his reprograming device he could bend the will of the Cybertronians to his forces. “There is the possibility that during the battles to come we may have to extinguish their sparks,” Megatron said. “We may not have time to do anything else.”  
Optimus nodded. “As much as I don’t like that thought your point is valid. However, we must try to discover a way to set the Cybertronians in their right mind.”  
“We must also consider energon,” Megatron said. “With the loss of our drones that means we must harvest it ourselves.”  
“Agreed. Each group will set aside several fighters that will help process the energon. Hot Spot, I want you, the Protectobots, Jazz, Roll Out and Omega Supreme to join the Decepticon group that will harvest energon.”  
“Soundwave, Reflector, and the Constructicons will be our additions to the group. We should use the rest of my forces for the war effort. With Omega Supreme and two Combiners energon production will be guarded well,” Megatron said.  
* * *  
Hun Gurrr growled at the large Cybertronian. “You ate my rations! I’ll crush you, you idiotic scrap!”  
The yellow, orange and black lion turned to him. “What’s that? You’re upset I ate your energon. When did I… You best get over it I’m the leader!”  
“Razorclaw might lead his Predacons but not me and my Terrorcons!” With a growl, Hun Gurrr transformed into his two headed form. “You would do well to not push me, Razorclaw!”  
A surge in power made Hun Gurrr bellow in pain. “You will not battle each other!” A green figure said.  
Seeing the Task Master that could inflict pain on him, Hun Gurrr changed back into his robot form. The desire to fight the Predacon leader slowly faded away. “Razorclaw ate my rations!”  
“You ate your own rations, Hun Gurrr,” a voice said. The mere voice made the Terrorcon tremble in fear. Sevax hovered into the chamber. The creature spun its head displaying a different face. This one was red and silver. “You have an enormous appetite and a short memory.” The voice was bitter and filled with anger.  
Hun Gurrr bowed. “O-Of course, Master.”  
“You were supposed to have had both the Terrorcons, and the Predacons unloaded already, Task Master, what happened?”  
“I was on my way when I Gnaw stopped me, telling me of the low supplies of energon across Cybertron.” The green creature’s tentacles grasped a tablet and showed the Quintesson overlord the readings.  
“These foolish robots have depleted the resources to dangerous levels! With these levels, I doubt we’ll be able to convert the planet’s All Spark into what we need to counter the Destroyer.”  
“What are your orders?” Task Master asked.  
The overlord looked at the small computer again. “We will have to gather resources from the local planets and infuse the computer with it, but first we must crush the Autobots and Decepticons both. If the records the Autobots left in their ship are true, both factions will need to be crushed before we try to reinfuse the All Spark.”  
The Quintesson spun to reveal a green and silver face. “Unload the Terrorcons and Predacons and have them join up with the Seacons. We must move to secure the lands.”  
“As you command, Lord Sevax,” Task Master said. “I will do so at once!”

 

 

 

-{10}-

Optimus Prime sat alone in the meeting chamber. Only a few moments ago the room had been filled with both Autobots and Decepticons going over different details concerning the war with the Quintessons. He had hoped that the two factions would reconcile and end the war, but not like this. Optimus was certain that as soon as the Quintesson threat ended, Megatron would turn his attention back to conquering Cybertron. There would be no way he could trust the Decepticon leader, but without drones, the Autobots didn’t have the strength to defeat their former masters. Nor did the Decepticons.  
“Optimus, do you have a moment?” Wheeljack asked.  
“If you are here to voice your concern about the Decepticons helping us, please make a recording, I’ll review it later.”  
“This isn’t about the Decepticons. It’s about the Ark that the Quintessons took.”  
Optimus gestured to the chair. It would refresh him to have a different topic to discuss besides his own worries. “What about it?”  
“There is a problem. When I loaded the Arks with the stasis proto-forms, I feared that someone or something might try to harm them so I put safety measures in place. Of the one hundred stasis forms there was a group of soldiers on each Ark tasked with defending the vessel.”  
“So it’s possible that the only Cybertronians that have been corrupted are the warriors?”  
Wheeljack looked away. “That may be so, but what I’m concerned about is the programs that were in the Ark. I… sort of put a record of our advancements of Cybertronian medicine in the databanks… one of those advancements would include the Combiner technology.”  
“You’re saying the Quintessons can make Combiners from the corrupted Cybertronians?” If that’s true, then that could prove problematic with the hundreds of Sharkticon and Allicon drones.  
“We will have to assume they can,” Wheeljack said.  
That was a blow he hadn’t considered. “Thank you for telling me. That will help us in our tactics.”  
“I never thought someone could slip through my defenses and beat the guardians. I made a mistake,” Wheeljack said.  
“You made a mistake, while it is unfortunate and has set us back in some ways, we now know and can work on countering the problem.” Optimus stood and paced back and forth in front of the window. “What I need you to focus on is how to create a new system for the drones to protect them from their links being corrupted again.”  
“Understood. I’ll work on it immediately.” Wheeljack got up and left the chamber.  
Alone, Optimus paced the room then decided to speak with Alpha Trion. He left the tower, and went into the citadel in the heart of Iacon, and entered the other tower. Elita 1 and the other female Autobots protected the ancient Autobot’s tower. He wanted to stop and speak with her, but matters were more pressing, so he passed by her station without her noticing him.  
In Alpha Trion’s office he found the Autobot working on a layout of some new ship. “Hello, Prime. What brings you here?”  
“The Decepticons. They have joined us in stopping the Quintesson threat.”  
The drafting tools tumbled out of the ancient Autobot’s hands. “They have returned?”  
“Yes. They were the ones that corrupted our drones. They’ve also captured an Ark and corrupted the Cybertronians inside.”  
“I had hoped I had seen the last of those monsters. This must be the darkness that was coming when I received the vision about you being the next Prime.”  
It unsettled Optimus when Alpha Trion spoke of the vision he’d had before naming him a Prime. “Did it say anything about how we would win the battle?”  
“No… not that I remember, anyway.” Alpha Trion looked out the window studying the city. “Their return is not a coincidence.” The ancient Autobot thought in silence. “Do you know during the rebellion between the first Autobots and the Quintessons I sealed every entrance to the Allspark save the one here in Iacon? I had debated on sealing it off completely, but didn’t which became the new way of creating Cybertronians.”  
“Why did you do that for?” Optimus leaned against the desk.  
“I feared that the Quintessons would corrupt the great programmer. Making the source of our sparks be submissive to them, taking away our freewill. It took over three thousand Autobots to take the underground levels and then we had to fight a siege for over a dozen solar planetary cycles before they gave up. It was after that they abandoned Cybertron.”  
“Then they must have some reason of why they’ve returned after so long. If it is to corrupt the Allspark, then they will attack us to get to it. We must protect it above all else,” Optimus Prime said.  
“I fear the reason for their return,” Alpha Trion said. “Why after so many solar system cycles have they returned? What has prompted this action?”   
Optimus joined his mentor at the window. “Time will reveal their intentions. We will prevent them from corrupting the Allspark. I think even Megatron would agree with that.”  
Alpha Trion didn’t look at him. “I believe you, and I hope this conflict will lead us back into being a unified society.”  
“It has been my hope since the war reignited that we could have peace, but if there is anything I’ve learned about Megatron is that he only has one desire, and that is the control of all of Cybertron, and the star system beyond. I hold no delusions; once the Quintessons are dealt with he’ll relaunch his campaigns. Of that I am certain.”  
“That would be consistent with what we know of the Decepticon, but there is hope that things will change,” Alpha Trion said.  
“There is always the hope I’m wrong, but I am taking precautions all the same,” Optimus Prime said.  
* * *  
Megatron looked at Soundwave. He had received a coded message from the lieutenant just after his return from the meeting with the Autobots. “Get a message to Shockwave.” Soundwave transformed into the recording instrument. “Remain at the citadel. Acid Storm and the others will have to be adequate guards for now. I want a way to regain control of our drones as quickly as possible. Keep in mind that Kaon is likely in Quintesson control. I will have images and schematics of Iacon soon to send to you. Once you have them adjust our plan. I’m finished, Soundwave.”  
Soundwave transformed. “Buzzsaw, eject. Operation communications between Decepticon positions.” The yellow and black bird launched from the Cybertronian’s chest and flew away. “The Autobots will observe our correspondents. To prevent interception of plans—”  
“I’ve already thought of that, Soundwave. I will handle it. Now, get ready to leave with the Autobots.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.” Soundwave left Trypticon.  
“Megatron, Starscream is contacting us,” Reflector said.  
“Put him through,” Megatron said.  
The Seeker appeared on the screen. “What is the meaning of this? My and Blitzwing’s drones have gone crazy and attacked us! We just now regained control of our bases!”  
Not for the first time Megatron wished the Seeker had been scrapped. “We’ve had a visit from the Quintessons. They’ve taken control over all our drones both Autobot and Decepticon. We’ve created a temporary alliance with the Autobots to repel them.”  
“Are you certain? Perhaps it’s an Autobot ruse meant to lull you into believing that all the while they plan on killing you,” Starscream said.  
“I know it for a fact, Starscream. I know what I’m doing. Megaton, out.” Reflector cut the communication link. “Idiot.”  
* * *  
Soundwave looked at the group of Autobots and Decepticons. “Rumble and Frenzy, eject. Operation, energon processing.” The two small Cybertronians ejected and transformed. They went to the conveyer belt where cut pieces of energon crystal traveled the length of alloy. Reflector worked at the other side filling a different crate.  
Soundwave walked over to the belt and pulled off chunks of crystal that had bits of alloy inside. Not being completely consisting of energon meant that the alloy had to be removed. The Autobot Jazz came by with a crate and pushed it to a large vat that Mixmaster was working.  
Some Constructicons and all the Protectobots were cutting slabs of crystal from the gleaming clusters. With everyone focused on their assignments, they didn’t notice Buzzsaw return. The bird transformed into his disk form and entered Soundwave’s chest cavity. As he worked, Buzzsaw downloaded Shockwave’s message.  
Lord Megatron, several units of Autobot drones protect Kaon. From Acid Storm’s observations the Quintessons have claimed the inner most sectors. They haven’t activated the drone production facilities, nor have they rebuilt the energon refineries. I await your command.  
Soundwave tossed the last few pieces of the energon crystal into the crate while Roll Out came by and took the full container to the processor. Scrapper and Scavenger were dumping raw crystal into Long Haul. The Cybertronian hover truck hauled the crystal over to where Bonecrusher emptied the blue material onto the conveyer belt.   
“What are you doing, Soundwave?” Hook asked as he drove forward, and lifted the vat full of pure energon with his crane hook. The material would be melted down, separating the ingredients and creating energon cubes.  
Soundwave shook his head, and went back to work, sorting the material. After nano-click cycles of working, the group stopped and made their way to the fresh energon cubes that were filled by the filling machine. Each took a small cube and drank the blue liquid.  
“There are days I wish this was all we did,” Frenzy said. “I’m willing to follow Megatron’s orders and all, but this assignment reminded me how much I missed simple work.”  
“Speak for yourself,” Hook said. “I remember the days where we’d build towering structures and while it was esthetically appealing, I wasn’t able to do anything else. Now, I can work with Scrapper and create anything I want. All the innovations he and I spoke about and hid can now be built.”  
“Yeah, but with the Primes gone save… Optimus any Cybertronian can be what he wants to be,” Frenzy said. “If the war ended, you could do those things too.”  
Rumble looked around to make sure no one else is around. “You shouldn’t talk about that so openly. The wrong receivers might hear that and report it to Lord Megatron.”  
“A bot can’t wish for something different? It’s just with the Quintessons being here now we have a common enemy and it’s nice for the moment not to be trying to scrap each other,” Frenzy said.  
Soundwave studied the blue and purple Decepticon. “Argumentation for Decepticon cause generates suspicion. Give no reason for Megatron to question your loyalty, Frenzy.”  
After their recharge, the groups moved the newly minted energon cubes to lifts that went to the surface where Jazz and Roll Out loaded Omega Supreme. Once the entire hull was filled with energon cubes, Roll Out took the ship back to Iacon.  
Now that the work was done for the latter half of the solar planetary cycle, the Cybertronians powered down. Soundwave waited until everyone was offline, then got up and walked over to the lift, and looked back at the slumbering bots. “Laserbeak, eject. Operation, carry intelligence to Lord Megatron.”   
The red, white, and black bird launched out of the storage cavity and transformed. As soon as the bird was in the air, Soundwave heard an ion cannon charge. “Sending out a scout to do investigations?” Jazz asked. His cannon was pointed directly at Soundwave’s spark.  
“Autobots and Decepticons are allies. Your accusation is groundless,” Soundwave said.  
“Allies? Sure we are and I’m sure the first chance Megatron gets he won’t break the truce hoping to scrap Optimus or sacking Iacon.”  
“Enough, Jazz,” Hot Spot said. The light blue and gray Autobot stepped forward and pushed the ion cannon away from Soundwave. “We’ll report this to Optimus and let that be the end.”  
“I don’t trust them for a nano-click,” Jazz said as his cannon transformed back into his hand.  
“I understand, but you know Optimus wouldn’t want you to break the truce,” Hot Spot said. “He’d want you to honor his wishes. Understand?”  
“Yeah, I got it,” Jazz walked away.  
Hot Spot studied Soundwave for a moment then went back to their position to recharge. If Soundwave could, he’d laugh at the Autobot’s foolishness. They had every reason to be cautious, and if they knew Megatron was gathering intelligence about Iacon, they would have scrapped them all while they could.

 

 

-{11}-

Perceptor was studying the horizon, watching the star constellations. It was one of the few peaceful habits he could indulge in. The nearest star’s rays of light had just touched Iacon’s streets and buildings when he noticed a dot off in the distance. He zoomed in, and he noted a ship in the air. After a few nano-clicks, he spotted more ships.  
“Perceptor to Optimus Prime, we’ve got ships moving into Iacon’s airspace. It’s the Quintessons.”  
“Understood, Perceptor. Get to cover now,” Optimus said then cut the communication link.  
Transforming, Perceptor hurried over to the access and went down the ladder. As soon as the opening slid shut, it locked, and the Autobot felt the reverberations from the cannon fire. For a moment he had to stop or he’d fall. When the shaking stopped, he continued down the ladder, and ran to the lift, descending to the lower levels. The dozens of Decepticon Seekers were readying themselves with the Aerialbots and other air units. Land units were scrambling into the hanger. Megatron stood at the gate. “Get ready to move! Everyone ready your ion cannons!”  
The gate opened, and the air units flew out after the bombardment ended. “Menasor, Devastator, and Defensor with me!” Megatron said. “Everyone, attack!”  
Not sure whether that meant him or not, Perceptor readied his ion cannon, and followed behind Bumblebee and Ironhide. “Should I come?”  
“Sure, the more the merrier, unless Prime made you part of the second wave,” Ironhide said.  
“I don’t think I’m part of either,” Perceptor said.  
“Then stick with me,” the red and gray Autobot said. “You’ve got medic skills, and that’s precious to have in a battle charge.”  
Outside, the Cybertronians got into positions as the ships lowered themselves outside of Metroplex’s cannon range. “Stay down, while the enemy still has those ships in air, but as soon as they let their drones out, scrap as many as you can!” Ironhide said.  
“Bumblebee, take the left flank,” Ironhide said. The yellow and black Autobot ran to the bulwark and two other Autobots joined him and two Decepticons. “It’s just as Prime said, there are those nasty Combiners! A bunch of monsters! The Quintessons turned our kind into monsters!”  
Perceptor saw the strange light green, purple, and white figures join to form a Combiner he hadn’t seen before. Menasor threw himself at the monster, while Devastator attacked a yellow, orange and black monstrosity.  
“All right here comes the Sharkticons and Allicons, you ready to move?” Ironhide looked at him.  
“Honestly? Not really.”  
“That’s the spirit! Move,” Ironhide grabbed Perceptor’s arm, and the two ran forward. The pair shot ion blasts at the approaching beasts. Two of the hulking creatures fell to the scientist’s blasts. He could do this!  
The pair got behind another bulwark. The Autobots had set up hundreds of the alloy-based positions for cover. “Good thing about these beasts is they’re too stupid to aim their blasters so we can mow them down, but then once their wiped out, I bet they’ll use the Autobot drones.”  
“Something tells me I won’t like it when that happens,” Perceptor said.  
“With several nano-meters of alloy and missiles it will be a lot harder to scrap them,” Ironhide said.  
An explosion sent alloy into the air, and the scream of a Cybertronian echoed through the area. “You better go help him if you can,” Ironhide said.  
Perceptor nodded, then ran towards where the scream came from. One seeker was missing the lower half of his right leg. “Come on, move your hands.” Perceptor took out his medic kit and clamped the leaking energon and oil lines.  
“Thanks,” the Seeker said.  
A wild howl echoed from the front line. “Stay here.” Ion fire raced across their position. Hunkering down, he ran for the front line, and saw Megatron slicing into the Sharkticons. In fascination, Perceptor watched as Megatron blasted an approaching Allicon.  
“Move forward, Autobots!” Optimus raced forward with the second wave. Cliffjumper, Kup, Prowl and another two dozen Cybertronians followed him. Without delay, Optimus came to Megatron’s aid, as the Decepticon leader was almost overwhelmed by the mass of Quintesson minions.  
The two leaders fought through the Sharkticons, Optimus shoved his ion cannon into the midriff of an Allicon, and blasted the drone in half. Golden fluid splattered across Megatron’s back. The Decepticon blasted two Allicons with his ion cannon, ignoring the gore. With the efforts of the two leaders, the Autobot and Decepticon collation gained the position.  
“They’re retreating!” Thundercracker said as he joined Megatron, with Skywarp.  
“No, they’re not. They’re regathering for another push,” Megatron said.  
Perceptor hurried forward. “Do any of you need help? I’m skilled in medical treatment.”  
“We are fine,” Megatron said. The leader of the Decepticons looked at Optimus. “You would have made a fine gladiator, Optimus Prime.”  
“Thank you, Megatron.”  
“We must move as quickly as possible to keep this ground.” Megatron wiped oil from his face. “Skywarp, gather the Seekers that are fully operational and ready for the next push. Thundercracker, I want you to gather the injured, and move them back to the inside of Metroplex.”  
“Yes, Lord Megatron.” The light blue and gray Seeker looked at Perceptor. “You, Autobot, come with me.”  
“The name is Perceptor, Thundercracker.” Perceptor followed the Seeker. “There is an injured Seeker over here.” The two hurried over to the next area.  
“Ah, Hotlink. Do you function?” Thundercracker asked.  
The purple and black Seeker nodded. “Thanks to him, otherwise I would have drained out.”  
Thundercracker looked at Perceptor and gave a nod of approval. The unit leader grasped the injured fighter and helped him away. Perceptor found two more injured bots and helped them. The Decepticon Browning was missing part of his left arm, so he helped carry Beachcomber, the Autobot was missing the lower half of his body.  
When they entered the hanger bay, the chaos almost swept Perceptor away. Rachet was huddled over a figure. “Get me a blank proto-form, quick!” Smokescreen and Mirage ran for the underground storage area. “Perceptor! I need you, quick! Put Beachcomber down and come help me.”  
Perceptor put the injured Autobot next to a long row of Cybertronians already in stasis lock, then hurried over to see whom Rachet was working on. Sunstreaker lay before him with several holes in his hull. His blue, glowing eyes were blinking in and out. “His spark is guttering low,” Perceptor said.  
“I know! I’ve already severed his secondary and backup systems otherwise his spark would already be extinguished. You must manually press his igniter while Smokescreen and Mirage get the proto-form.”  
“Understood,” Perceptor reached into the Autobot’s hull, and pressed the igniter repeatedly. Rachet ran off to see to another wounded Decepticon while he waited for the proto-form to come.  
As Perceptor worked, he watched for the return of the two Autobots. After several nano-clicks, Mirage and Smokescreen returned with a proto-form, and soon as it was beside the suspended Autobot, Rachet ran back over. “Move out of the way,” the medic shoved Perceptor out of the way, and he opened Sunstreaker’s chest plate.   
Perceptor got up as Rachet cut the last lines of life to the ruined hull, then eased the spark to the new proto-form and placed the glowing orb inside the quicksilver mass. Rachet then activated the proto-form terminal. He grabbed the hull’s ruined hand and placed it on the scanner and it lit up after the scan.  
Perceptor, who had never seen this new procedure before, studied the proto-form as the quicksilver alloy became a duplicate hull for the spark inside. Rachet slumped down over the container. “Everyone is either stable, or in stasis lock.”  
“You all right?” Perceptor asked.  
“Just lost a lot of good bots and a few Decepticons and I’m running on reserves,” Rachet said.  
First Aid came by lugging a cart of energon cubes. Perceptor got up and handed the dispirited medic a cube of energy. “Thanks.”  
A loud roar and cannon fire erupted from Metroplex. Rachet leaned his head against the container. “And so begins the second push.” The medic drank the contents of the cube.  
First Aid ran outside with Perceptor. “You coming back out? I always figured you were one for research and not battles.”  
“I’m not, but if we don’t beat the Quintessons then there won’t be any more research for anyone.”  
Hot Spot and the other Protectobots ran over. “There you are, First Aid. Let’s get on with it.” The five transformers combined into Defensor and he ran for the front lines.  
Perceptor looked around, not sure where to go. More Seekers and other air units were flying about shooting Sharkticon and Allicons alike. The closest star had already passed Iacon. Making the sky darken, but flashes from blasts or explosions momentarily lit the sky. Where had the time gone?   
A roar brought Perceptor out of his gaze, and he saw a Sharkticon running for him. Surprised by the threat, the scientist tripped over someone’s arm. With another bellow, the Sharkticon charged. Just before the beast pounced on him, Megatron thrust his cannon into the beast’s mouth and blasted the robot apart. Golden oil and energon sprayed the ground as the hull fell over.  
“It would be ill-advisable for you to be running about without protection,” the Decepticon leader said.   
“Ah… yes, of course… thank you… Megatron.”  
Several roars echoed in front of them. Megatron transformed into his tank mode and blasted the closet Allicons then ran over the other. Their roars turning to wails as they were crushed under the Decepticon’s track.  
Perceptor ran towards where he saw a collection of Cybertronians, ignoring they were all Decepticons. He stopped and studied the scene. “We seem to be gaining more ground.”  
“Yes,” Astrotrain said. “Between the leaders, we’re mostly mopping up after them. Bombshock and Growl secure the upper level of that room. I need you to give Megatron enemy positions for his mortars. Once you’ve got it, I also want you to set up a sniper position. They keep throwing their regular forces, but soon they’ll throw Autobot drones at us and when that happens we’ll need every advantage we can get.”  
“I can zoom in and out, would that be any help?” Perceptor asked.  
Astrotrain studied him for a moment. “No, they will handle the position. You two go. Blackjack, Hyperdrive, and Detour, I want you three to race out and see if you can snag the attention of a few Sharkticons. We need to pull the mass from the right side to here where the snipers and Lord Megatron can crush them.” The black and purple hover car nodded and transformed followed by the other two and they raced off.  
“I believe I should help,” Perceptor said.  
The gray and purple Decepticon shook his head. “Stay down, and out of the way. Once we pull the Sharkticons here, you’ll have your chance for battle. Optimus is leading a wedge of ground units to plunge deep in the Quintesson ranks. Both Megatron and Prime think once he punches through the masses that’s when they’ll bring the Autobot drones out, then we’ll earn our energon rations, or get scrapped.”  
Three hover cars rushed into the sector, with dozens of Sharkticons behind them. “Time to see what you’re made of, Autobot!” Astrotrain knelt behind the bulwark, and Perceptor followed his example and picked off Sharkticons. Blackjack and the others took up other defensive positions and lit up the mass of attacking beasts.  
Megatron transformed into his mortar turret mode and unleashed a bombardment of mortar fire off in the distance. “We can keep this up all day if they’re just going to keep sending ground units,” Astrotrain said.  
* * *  
Brawl and the Autobot Warpath led Octane, Barricade, Ironhide, Prowl, and Cliffjumper into the opening Astrotrain’s unit had made by drawing away the Quintesson land forces. “Octane, now!”  
The triple changer transformed into his jet mode and took off into the air. He shot a blue flare into the sky, and Optimus charged with Sideswipe, and Skids.  
As the wedge moved deeper into enemy-controlled sectors, a pair of Cybertronians would break away from the wedge and secure the sector. After a few nano-cycles only Brawl, Warpath, and Optimus remained together. The group reached an outer sector, close to the Quintesson ships.  
“Surprised we got this deep in,” Warpath said.  
“Stay vigilant, the Quintessons have brought the Autobot drones into the fight yet, which means they’re using them for their personal protection,” Optimus Prime said.  
Brawl had to hand it to Optimus. He wasn’t a coward. This was a suicide mission, but the Autobot didn’t hesitate to volunteer himself for the mission. Warpath seemed to think their chances had improved with Prime coming with them, but the Combaticon wasn’t sure. He had heard how much terror the leader generated among Decepticon forces, but Brawl had never seen him fight.  
The silver and crimson drones appeared before them, both the tanks unleashed their cannon fire, ripping apart several drones. “I’ll handle it from here, cover me!” Optimus said. The leader accelerated, and transformed, jumping onto the pile of scrapped drones. He shot several rounds into the drones. As they fell, more poured out of the Autobot shuttle. Warpath and Brawl joined him and started to clear the field.  
As they moved, Optimus converted his hand into a sword and sliced into the drones. Not a single move was wasted. Whether it was a slash, thrust, or a blast from his cannon, drones fell. Brawl had to keep pulling himself back over to his own battles instead of watching the Autobot leader practically scrapped dozens of drones by himself.  
After the way was clear, Warpath knelt and activated his communication link. “Ironhide, Cliffjumper and Barricade, move to our position. We’ve made it to the Quintessonian ships and our Ark. Engaging Autobot drones directly.”  
After a few nano-click cycles, the group joined them at the position. As soon as they moved into the position again, a third group of Cybertronians combined to form a strange creature. The green, purple, and white monster roared and charged at them.  
“If only Onslaught and the others were here!” However, Megatron had ordered the rest of the Combaticons elsewhere. Swindle was with Laserbeak finding any access into the city that the Autobots didn’t have secured.   
* * *  
With a twist from his sword, the drone lost its head, and with a blast from his cannon, the drone crumpled to the ground. The large Combiner moved on his position and Optimus was forced to give ground, least he be crushed.  
A light bleeped on his internal systems. He accessed the secret communication link. “Go ahead, Jazz.”  
“I’m watching Swindle like you asked me to. They’re venturing into the tunnels.”  
Optimus transformed and sped away before the Combiner slammed its fist on his position.  
“Maintain distant observation only. Do not attack unless you’re discovered and they attack you.” Jazz agreed and cut the link.  
As Prime distracted the Combiner, the two tanks and the rest of his attack force concentrated their attacks on the Combiner’s midriff. The giant beast fell back into its separate forms. The Cybertronians transformed into creatures similar to the Allicons and Sharkticons.  
Optimus transformed. Perhaps he could reason with them. “I am Optimus Prime stand down. We are Cybertronians like you!”  
The beasts seemed to hesitate. “Optimus… Prime… I… remember that name.”  
“No! Master will hurt us if we don’t extinguish their sparks, Snaptrap.”  
The first monster hissed and jumped on top of the second. “Do not question me, Overbite! I rule the Seacons!”  
The leader knocked the other to the ground. “I didn’t mean to challenge, I swear.”  
Seeing the fight was over, Prime stepped closer. “You can leave the Quintessons. You were once Cybertronians, we can help you,” Optimus walked over to the leader. “I can help you.” The six creatures howled in pain, clutching their heads. Optimus stepped back, keeping his distance. By doing so this kept him from being ripped open by the claws of Overbite.  
“Get back, Prime,” Ironhide said, as the attack group unleased cannon fire at the creatures.  
A purple, green, and tan monster appeared and transformed into a Cybertronian. “We retreat!”  
“Cutthroat doesn’t tell us what to do,” Snaptrap snarled.  
“Orders come from Sevax, not Terrorcons,” the Cybertronian pointed the way it came. “We leave with or without you.” The creature transformed and flew away.  
“We retreat!” the beasts transformed into their robot modes and ran away. The last few drones in the area transformed into their vehicle modes and sped off towards the ships after the escaping Seacons and Terrorcons.   
Optimus looked at his forces. “They’re being controlled by pain… the Quintessons have some sort of control over them. If we can free them from this… Sevax’s control then I think they will stop fighting us.”  
“I say we scrap them,” Barricade said. He didn’t wait for a response, but transformed into his car mode and sped away.  
The Decepticon would inform Megatron. “Ironhide, secure the area with Skids and Warpath,” Optimus said.  
“Will do, Prime,” Ironhide said.  
* * *  
Megatron watched as the Constructicons cleared away the scrapped Quintessonian forces. The combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons was more than their equal even if they had three of their own Combiner units and hundreds of drones.  
Barricade sped into the area and transformed into his robot mode. “Lord Megatron, I have news concerning these Combiners.”  
Megatron glanced around, making sure none of the Autobots were within eavesdropping range. “What have you discovered?”  
“They seem very powerful creatures, but not intelligent. The Quintessons are controlling them through pain,” Barricade said.  
Megatron rubbed his chin in thought. “I see. So if we destroyed the mind controls, or better yet gain control of them then they could be within my control.” With six Combiner units, his Seekers, and the other Decepticons he’d be unstoppable. “Good work, Barricade.”  
An internal link triggered inside his vision. He accessed the hidden communication. “What is it, Soundwave?”  
“Buzzsaw has returned, Lord Megatron. Shockwave downloaded all the images.”  
“Excellent.” He cut the link. “Swindle, do you hear me?”  
“I do, Lord Megatron.”  
“Are you still leading Jazz through the tunnels?” Megatron asked.  
“The fool realizes nothing. He thinks he’s watching me.”  
“Excellent. Make your way back here. The battle is over.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron.” The link cut off, and Megatron smiled.

 

 

 

 

-{12}-

Shockwave examined the images that Buzzsaw had given him. Between all the images he was getting, he could create a more detailed map of the city. Megatron had plans to capture Iacon, and he was gathering as much intelligence of the city as possible for the future. Leave it to their leader to never miss a chance to gather intelligence.  
“Shockwave, I have replenished our energon rations,” Ion Burst said.  
He regarded the blue and gray Seeker. One benefit of not having to power so many drones, meant they used a fraction of energon. It had been luck that Megatron had requested for most of the Insecticon drones to take back Kaon. Shockwave and his group had recaptured and obliterate the possessed drones with ease.  
“Superb. Have you heard from Nova Star, or Acid Storm?”  
“They’re still making security rounds.”  
“Very well, continue refining the crystals. I want a large stock pile ready.”  
The Seeker’s red optics narrowed in suspicion. “Oh? Preparing for an assault with just the four of us?”  
“You have your orders, now see to them.” Shockwave waited until the Seeker left, then he entered his laboratory. On the table sat ten personality modules and their corresponding components. With the corruption of the drone control links it made it necessary to rethink drones. It had taken him several solar planetary cycles to come up with the design, and then to fabricate them took another cycle, but with these being complete, it was now time to test them. If he succeeded, then they would have the first generation of drone artificial intelligence.  
After running several tests, he went to the back storage room where he kept several proto-forms that were empty of sparks. Taking one container, he guided it into the room with his inventions. Opening the proto-form container, Shockwave studied the quicksilver substance. This was one of the basic requirements for Cybertronian life. If his experiment worked, he’d have recreated life and redefined it as well.  
With a firm resolve, Shockwave picked up the personality module and placed it in the center of the liquid alloy. He added the corresponding components that would allow the personally module to control the rest of the body. As soon as he placed the last part, the form turned into a basic shape of a coverless Cybertronian. Going over to the proto-form’s computer terminal, Shockwave pulled out the programing cord and attached the connection to his computer. After the programing was complete, he selected the Seeker profile.  
Shockwave looked at the proto-form, pleased that the hull had changed to a purple and silver seeker. Its optics came online and a silver light flared. Shockwave had his cannon at the ready should the drone malfunction. The new drone stepped out of its container and looked around.  
“Who are you?” Shockwave asked.  
“SK-151009,” the drone answered.  
“Who do you serve?”  
“The leader of the Decepticons, and any superior officers as ordered by the Decepticon leader.”  
“Superb. Go wait in the other chamber.” After the new drone had left, Shockwave continued his work, making nine other SK Seekers. Although he wanted to make ground units, air units were more practical considering his current location.  
As soon as he walked into the command room, the light purple and blue drones stepped aside. Ion Burst and Nova Star entered the chamber with Acid Storm. “What is this?” The green and black Seeker asked.  
“I’ve created new drones to replace the old ones we’ve lost, but these drones will far surpass anything that was ever created. They function with no network and don’t require us to control them on any level. They are self-aware drones.”  
“Really?” Nova Star asked.  
“Yes really,” SK-151009 said. “Apparently intelligence is relative for Cybertronians.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Nova Star asked his voice filled with irritation.  
“Quiet, all of you. Ion Burst take SK-151010 and SK-151011 and go on patrol,” Shockwave ordered. The Seeker nodded and left with his two accompanying drones.  
Shockwave would have to wait until Megatron sent Buzzsaw with more Iacon images before he could inform the leader of this development. Perhaps he could get more blank proto-forms. With so many fighters, he could send out a few and collect some.  
At his computer, he opened a map, looking for the closest proto-form creation hub. The problem was that most of the hubs were close to Iacon as that was the only access to the Allspark. If he sent his warriors that close to the battle, it could reveal this development and the Autobots would suspect treachery.  
He looked at outdated maps and something caught his attention. “I forgot the old proto-form factory of Curr. Sector 12-HG-03. Acid Storm you and SK-151009 will take SK-151012 and SK-151013 and secure that proto-form facility. Get it up to operations, producing proto-forms. I want a transport arriving here in the next solar planetary cycle filled with blank forms for converting to our ranks.”  
“As you command, Shockwave. Come on, Drone, and let’s see what you can do,” Acid Storm said. The Seekers transformed and flew out of the command chamber.  
Shockwave looked at the other four drones. Instead of purple, these four were a light shade of blue. “I want you four to collect materials for these schematics I will have posted on the terminal.”  
“Where will you be, Shockwave?” SK-151019 asked.  
“Working on another experiment,” the scientist said. With a nod, the other Seekers went to work.  
Shockwave went into the back and pulled out the scalpel he’d created to separate Decept’s spark into three different sources that made up Reflector. Slowly the scientist cut the delicate spark. So engrossed was he in his work he didn’t notice the passage of time and one of the new Seekers entered the chamber. “We’ve followed the specifications and finished the module and the components.”  
“Good, bring it in. SK-151018, see how long Acid Storm will be away.”  
After a few nano-clicks the light blue seeker joined him. “Acid Storm will return with the proto-forms in a few solar planetary cycles.”

When he heard the shuttle returning, he went back inside his laboratory. Waiting for Acid Storm to return, he checked on the condition of the spark. Both the shard and the actual spark were in perfect condition.  
The Seekers brought in the containers filled with the vacant proto-forms. After placing the shard in the personality module, he placed the creation inside one form. As he worked, Acid Storm walked over.  
“Are you making more Seeker drones?” Acid Storm asked.  
“No. I’ve downloaded some images that Buzzsaw captured of the enemy Cybertronians that the Quintessons have. The ferocity of those monsters must belong to the Decepticons.” He activated the terminal after he placed the spark in the second proto-form and then added the connectors to download the simulated images and specifications.  
Once the programing was finished and the hulls had finalized, the figures solidified. Creating two white, light blue, and purple Decepticons. The pair were identical.   
“They look alike,” Acid Storm said. Shockwave glared at the Seeker.  
The red optics came online, and the clones stepped out of their respective containers. “Welcome to the ranks of the Decepticons, Pounce and Wingspan.” Shockwave looked at Acid Storm. “Each transforms into a beast similar to what the Quintessons created.”  
“We live to serve the Decepticons,” they said together.  
Annoyed, he addressed the one named Pounce. “What did you say?”  
The Cybertronian looked at him. “We live to serve the Decepticons.” Wingspan remained silent. That was one thing he had hoped to have fixed by adding the personality module. Reflector drove him mad with how they all were connected and responded at the same time.  
“Inspect the energon storages,” Shockwave ordered the new additions. They left the chamber.  
“Where did the Quintessons get those monstrous modes from?” The Seeker asked. “Cybertron has never had such creatures.”  
“That’s not true. Although I think the Quintessons scanned alternate modes from other planets, they have control of.”  
“There were monsters on Cybertron?”  
“Still are in some lower levels. Whole ecosystems exist below our worlds. Before I joined the Decepticons, I studied them. Haven’t you ever wondered where Soundwave’s minions got their forms from?”  
“I figured it was from your experiments,” Acid Storm said.  
Shockwave regarded the Seeker. “How many proto-from blanks did you bring?”  
“We used all the materials to make the shipment we have. There is another twenty proto-forms, but the facility ran out of cybertronium.”  
“Still that will lighten the burden here. Once I inform Megatron of my advancements, he’ll want to take every proto-form factory he can get his hands on. With my personality modules we won’t need the Allspark to add loyal soldiers to our ranks anymore.”  
“It is nice to not have to split my conscience between drones and myself anymore,” the Seeker said.  
Shockwave studied the Decepticon for a moment then went back to studying the computer images. “See about the other Seekers. I have things I need to do.” The less this imbecile bothered him, the happier he’d be.  
* * *  
“It was the strangest thing, Prime. Swindle just kept going deeper and deeper into the tunnels. He’d take images with Laserbeak, but… I don’t know it’s just strange,” Jazz said.  
Optimus studied the terminal of the different images that Jazz had captured. “You’re right. It’s like he was observing, but…” Optimus Prime realized what was going on. “Where is Soundwave during these times?”  
Optimus turned to look at the other Autobots. Each share a look. “There is no telling. I know he isn’t on the front line with us,” Ironhide said.  
“Which means he’s going about Iacon, using the other bird… Buzzsaw to capture more images,” Hot Spot said. “That was what he did that cycle when you assigned us to process energon. He was sending out Buzzsaw to get images of Iacon.”  
“This proves Megatron is up to something!” Ironhide said.  
“True, but we cannot afford to jeopardize our alliance for the moment,” Optimus said. “We are having success keeping the Quintessons from Iacon. According to Alpha Trion the Quintessons hope to corrupt the Allspark so they can reclaim Cybertron.”  
“Not that I don’t disagree with Alpha Trion, but I find it strange that they’ve waited all this time to act,” Wheeljack said. “I mean even with Combiners, hundreds of drones, and turning our own drones against us, we’re still beating them. Why not come before the war had reignited? During that time there were a hundred thousand Cybertronians, but only fifty elite guards, and four thousand security drones.”  
“Your point is noted. Those things are interesting to consider when we have time, but we must act. Megatron wants to take the fight to them, and after much thought I’ve agreed. We will have a full scale assault against their position. Both Metroplex, Trypticon and most of our warriors will take part in this battle.”  
“Leaving our city exposed,” Ironhide said. “We can’t do that Prime!”  
“This is where Wheeljack comes in,” Optimus sat down and let the scientist take over the meeting.  
The gray and white Autobot stood and walked to the front. “We’ve had a breakthrough in our drones. There has been an advancement that the Primes were withholding. In my searches to discover a way to reverse the corruption of our control links I found this,” he pulled out a round panel, no larger than a small energon cube.   
“It’s called a sentient core. Apparently there were several of these programmers that made drones sentient. The Drone Guild gained all four prototypes and kept them hidden. From what I’ve been researching, all the creators have disappeared with unusual circumstances.”  
“Are you saying that the Drone Guild had some of their own Cybertronians murdered?” Optimus asked.  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Wheeljack said. “I think the Drone Guild didn’t want to make drones sentient because then they could appeal to the Primes for their own rights.”  
“We’ve come full circle. We who were once slaves to the Quintessons have become the task masters.” Optimus clinched his fist and struck the arm of his chair. “If I could I’d call them before me and arrest them.”   
“To be fair, there is no true connection… at least I never found it, but the Drone Guild’s conduct is a separate topic. The reason I’ve brought this up is that I’ve made several assembly bots with these sentient cores. They’ve built several cores and then putting them within the finished drones we never activated. Once they’re online we’ll have at least a brigade. We can leave Roll Out, Omega Supreme, Fortress Maximus, and the drones here. That should be enough to keep any potential visitors from moving on Iacon.”  
“Then I say we pay these Quintessons a visit they’ll never forget,” Ironhide said. Hot Spot, Silverbolt, and Ultra Magnus agreed.  
“Then it starts. I’ll let Megatron know.” Optimus stood and left the meeting. He made his way to Trypticon where he wasn’t surprised to see a lot of ground units protecting their position. Did Megatron expect them to attack?  
Onslaught and the other Combaticons stopped him from going any further. “I’m here to see Megatron.”  
The leader of the Combaticons turned to Vortex. “See if Lord Megatron wants visitors.”  
The Decepticon went inside and after a few moments came out again. “I’ll escort you in, Prime.” Optimus followed Vortex into the command area. Several Seekers were at terminals monitoring different views of Trypticon’s position. Soundwave stood at Megatron’s right hand. Any information that Soundwave had found, Megatron would know of it. How much had Iacon been compromised?  
“You wish to speak to me, Prime?”  
“I agree with your proposal. We should strike the Quintesson position. However, I recommend that you leave a small group here on Iacon to help defend it.” Better to let him think he wasn’t on to his plan.  
“Who would you suggest?” Megatron stepped down from the throne.   
“I leave that detail to you, Megatron. You know your warriors better than I ever would and I don’t want to rob us of a strong warrior that would be better suited for the battle to come.”  
“Skywarp, your unit and two others will remain here. I believe with Superion, Bruticus, Devastator and Defensor their defenses will be checked by the Combiners and Titans.”  
“As you command, Lord Megatron,” Skywarp said.  
Megatron looked back at Optimus. “How soon do we leave?”  
“Three solar planetary cycles from now. That will give us time to ready ourselves, power up and do one last bit of energon harvesting.”  
“Excellent, we will be ready then,” Megatron said. He went back to his throne while Optimus left. Leaving nine Seekers had been a surprise tactic. That meant that they would not attack Iacon as soon as they defeated the Quintessons. Unless…

 

-{13}-

Divebomb tossed a long piece of twisted alloy onto the tall building. Transforming into his robot mode, he straightened the piece and then welded it in place with the over scraps. Slowly, his perch was becoming a place where he could recharge without the worry of the other Predacons messing with him.   
Just as he finished with the last weld, he noticed something off in the distance. Divebomb didn’t want to leave his perch, but something about the way those ships were coming in didn’t bode well. Divebomb’s optics widened when he noticed a colossal figure in the background. Another followed behind it. He could already feel the slight vibrations from the huge titan’s steps. How could they defend against two of those monsters?  
“Of course the Cybertronians are attacking us.” Divebomb jumped off the building, transforming into his bird mode and flew down to the ships where their forces had been licking their wounds for the last few solar cycles.  
“We’re under attack, scramble! Three ships moving on our position! Two giant Cybertronians follow behind them!”  
“What’s this you’re talking about?” Razorclaw asked. “No one knows we’re here!”  
Divebomb landed beside the leader of the Predacons. “If that’s true, then what is that?” The Predacon pointed out the oncoming ships and the figures behind them.  
“Those… things are huge!” The lion transformed into his robot mode and hurried into Sevax’s command ship, Divebomb followed him in, ready to back up his leader’s claim. “We’re under attack! There’re giants attacking us.”  
“We will crush it, whatever it is!” Hun Gurrr said.  
“They will crush you,” Divebomb said. “Even the combined power of all three of us can’t stop them.”  
Sevax spun his head until a yellow and silver face locked into place. “I must see this. Maybe it will stop the Destroyer.” Task Master and Hun Gurrr followed behind the Quintesson as he hovered outside. “They are enormous!”  
Sevax’s head spun until another face snapped in place. “Still not enough to fight the Destroyer, despite their size. No, I don’t have enough to fight these Cybertronians. Lord Kledji was right, this was a fool’s plan! Come Task Master, we’re leaving. Perhaps we can find the survivors of our world and pick up the pieces.”  
“We will need time to prepare the ships,” Task Master said. “We must—”  
“The droids are expandable. Send them all and we will have time to escape,” Sevax said.  
“You heard him, protect us,” Task Master said.   
The Quintesson pushed a button on his arm, and pain erupted in Divebomb’s mind. All the others cried out. Razorclaw lashed out, slicing the hand off the controls. “No more pain from you!”  
The horrified green Quintesson looked at Sevax, and the two turned to leave, but Hun Gurrr snatched Sevax by his hovercraft, and prevented him from escaping. “We’ll give you to them and let them deal with you in exchange for our freedom.”  
“No, please! I’m the last of my house! Please!” A green tentacle reached behind the hover chair and pulled out a blaster. Before Sevax could blast any of them, Divebomb, sliced the thin tentacle off.  
“No escape for you,” Divebomb said.  
Task Master seemed to recover from his shock of losing a hand and threw himself at Hung Gurrr. Taken by surprise, the Terrorcon dropped Sevax, and the Quintesson fled. Divebomb made to follow, but they tossed Hun Gurrr at him and the two struck the ground, having been unable to apprehend the fleeing Quintesson, it made it to its ship. The other vessels prepared to launch as the drones and Sharkticons ran to ready themselves for the attack.   
Task Master was surprisingly strong. He knocked Razorclaw to the ground and followed his departing master. When Divebomb untangled himself from the two-headed dragon, he flew after the fleeing ship, but he couldn’t catch up.   
The rest of the Predacons, and Terrorcons watched as the other ships left. The Seacons stepped out of the gold vessel and looked to see who had left. “Did Master leave us?” Snaptrap asked.  
“He saw the giants coming our way and fled,” Hun Gurrr said.  
“What do we do?” Divebomb asked. “We can’t fight the giants.”  
The other two-headed dragon, Sinnertwin, transformed into his blue and yellow robot form. “I say we run away. Leave the ship and let them have everything.”  
Hun Gurrr nodded his agreement. “Terrorcons let’s leave. This way!”  
Divebomb watched as the Seacons followed them. “Do we go with them?”  
Razorclaw watched as the large giants were getting closer. “We follow them, for now.”  
* * *  
Sideswipe held his gun up to a drone that stood motionless. Like so many he’d already passed, the silver and scarlet robots didn’t stir. Here and there an occasional Sharkticon would attack, but they were easily dispatched. He looked at Mirage. “What do you think this means? The Quintesson ships left and the drones are offline.”  
The blue and white Autobot looked back at Metroplex and Trypticon. “I think they saw something they feared worse than us. Something they hadn’t prepared for.”  
“Cowards!” Brawl shouted. The Quintessons were long gone, but that didn’t stop the Decepticon from shouting at them.  
Mirage leaned forward. “Keep sharp. I’m going to look in on something.” Suddenly, Mirage was gone, leaving Sideswipe with the Combaticon.  
“This was supposed to be a serious battle and those creatures just flee? I can’t believe that!”  
Not sure what to do, Sideswipe made to leave the Decepticon alone, but Brawl noticed him leave and followed. Only when he saw Prime, did Sideswipe calm. Perhaps it was because he’d seen Optimus turn the tide of a battle in their favor by himself. If the Decepticons would betray the truce, it would be now.  
“Do you think this is some trap?” Megatron asked Optimus.  
“I don’t know.” Optimus looked around and spotted Sideswipe. “Come here, Sideswipe. Take Brawl, and Ironhide and see what you can discover in the Ark. We’ll remain out here watching your back.”  
Already Sideswipe could see the tension in Optimus. He was already prepared for an act of betrayal, but wouldn’t be the one to strike first. With a nod, the scout made his way to the Ark. Knowing that Ironhide was with him, made Sideswipe feel more at ease.  
When they reached the golden-colored ship, it was eerily quiet. Two dozen Autobot drones were offline in strategic positions around the open entrance. There was nothing else in the sector that moved save for the three Cybertronians.  
“Best ready yourself, Autobot,” Brawl said. Sideswipe looked back at the dark green Combaticon and nodded. He transformed his hand into his blaster.   
The three Cybertronians made their way inside the ship. It was still powered up as though it would fly away at any moment. “They were almost ready to move. Strange.”  
“What’s so strange?” Brawl asked.  
“Well, if I was going to flee with my masters… I’d take this ship and follow them, but they didn’t,” Sideswipe said.  
“Could be they’re on the Quintesson ships,” Ironhide said. “Who knows what went through their processors when they saw Metroplex and Trypticon together.”  
“Combine all you want, but those two will crush any of them,” Brawl said.  
They group continued down the hall until they reached the main hanger. Here the energon was stored. “Looks like they barely touched the energon. The Quintessons must have kept them from the fuel,” Brawl said. He walked over and examined the stockpile. “No wonder they were so weak, from my calculations fifteen Cybertronians would consume more energon than that, more so after combining for any length of time.”  
“Brawl, why don’t you and I go up to the command station? We’ll make sure there isn’t a nasty surprise for us. Maybe power down the ship too while we’re at it.”  
Brawl looked from Ironhide back to Sideswipe. “All right. Lead the way.” Ironhide led Brawl to the lift, and they went to the next floor. Sure that Ironhide had separated them on purpose, Sideswipe moved to the back storage that was underneath the command station. He inputted the security code, surprised that it worked and then entered the large chamber that held the remaining proto-forms. There was no evidence of battle, and the proto-forms were in perfect stasis.  
He needed to let someone know. But if Megatron knew there were so many proto-forms in stasis he’d attack Optimus to get them all. This many would bolster their ranks considerably. Who could he contact?  
It came to him then. “Ultra Magnus, do you hear me?”  
“Loud a clear. What do you have?”  
“It looks like the shuttle is empty of threats. Save for the energon and some storage containers that are full. I think everything is fine.”  
“Understood.” The lieutenant cut the link.   
Going into the hull again, Sideswipe locked the storage chamber, and went to the fuel storage area. Each of the great double barrels were full of the fuel that powered the ship’s engines.  
After a time of wandering through the corridors, finding them empty, Sideswipe thought it good to return to the front lift. As soon as he did, Brawl and Ironhide stepped out of the lift. “Anything to report?” Ironhide asked.  
“Fuel consumption is at twenty percent so they didn’t get far before the Quintessons had attacked the ship. The Quintessons must have breached the hull which woke the security crew. That’s who they reprogramed into the Combiners. Everyone else was offloaded elsewhere.”  
“No doubt to be slaves of the Quintessons!” Ironhide said. “Prime, this is Ironhide…”

 

 

-{14}-

Megatron watched as Optimus listened to the message from his officer Ironhide. There wasn’t anything that stood out to him, to make the Decepticon leader suspicious. Could it be true that the Quintessons had removed everything from the shuttle?  
“Megatron, this is Brawl, just like what the Autobot said there is nothing remarkable left in the shuttle. Just some fuel, and a lot of energon.”  
The thought of capturing that energon tempted the Decepticon leader, but considering this wasn’t a trap, that meant there were dozens of Autobot drones that Optimus could access within nano-clicks. Did he already have control of them and he was waiting to use them?  
Attack wasn’t a wise course of action. Best to let the Autobots walk away for now.  
Megatron activated the communication link. “Trypticon, transform into ship mode and take us back to Kaon.”   
“As you command, Megatron.” The titan transformed into the ship mode. “Decepticons to Trypticon!” Most of his forces made their way to the ship.  
The two leaders of the factions that had fought for solar system cycles looked at each other. “You fought well, Optimus. You have earned the title of Prime.”  
“As have you… old friend,” Optimus said.  
“Do not think the war is over, for I have vowed to crush every Prime’s spark in my hand. You once being Orion Pax changes nothing between us.”  
Optimus sighed. “So be it, Megatron. Go in peace.”  
“When you reach Iacon, inform Skywarp and the others they are to return to Kaon.”  
“I will make sure they know to return,” Optimus said.   
With a snarl of contempt, Megatron transformed into his jet mode and flew towards Trypticon.  
* * *  
“You did well hiding the existence of the proto-forms from Ironhide and myself. I could tell Megatron was debating on attacking us for the energon,” Optimus said. “If he’d have known about the proto-forms, he would have attacked.”  
Sideswipe looked at the other Autobots. “So what do we do with these Cybertronians? Do we put them back into space, or awaken them?”  
“I never considered the Quintessons returning. Over nine hundred Arks remain out there passing through space, to worlds beyond.” Now wasn’t the time to doubt his previous actions. “I will not send them back into space again. Perhaps in time we can awaken them, but for now, we will let them sleep in stasis.”  
“Maybe when the war is over, we can send them out to find the other Arks and bring them home,” Wheeljack said.  
“Let’s load up the Ark and head to Iacon,” Optimus said. At Optimus’ word the drones came online and filed into the Ark. He had taken control of the drones as soon as he had noticed that they were offline, it had been an advantage over Megatron should he have attacked them. For once the Decepticon hadn’t done as Prime had expected.  
After they loaded the Ark, Optimus himself flew the ship.

When they reached Iacon, Optimus landed the ship outside of the central area, putting the ship inside a secured warehouse. After all the details of seeing the energon off loaded, he went to see Alpha Trion.  
“I did not see Trypticon return,” Alpha Trion said when Optimus entered the room.  
“No, he did not. We went to engage the Quintessons, following the Ark’s signal. When they caught sight of Metroplex and Trypticon they abandoned Cybertron,” Optimus Prime said.  
“That is how I remember them. They haven’t changed. As soon as they realize their position is lost, they will cut their losses and run,” the ancient Autobot said.  
“I’m glad that there wasn’t another battle. At least today.”   
“I take it that Megatron will return to his old ways.” Alpha Trion got up and looked out the window.  
“Yes. He assured me that the war would continue, but I expected that.”  
“You seem troubled by something, Optimus Prime. What is it?” Alpha Trion asked.  
“I had the chance to end the war. I had control of the drones, and should I have ordered them they could have taken down Megatron, or at least distracted him long enough for me to extinguish his spark, yet I didn’t do it.”  
“And you wonder if you made the right decision, letting him live?”  
Optimus Prime nodded. “If I would have killed him that could have ended the war.”  
“Or it could have made him a martyr for his cause and the war would have continued on. Nothing is certain, Optimus. However, the actions you take will have far-reaching results. You have changed the Autobots for the better. Underneath Zeta Prime or even the other Primes the Autobots were something different. You’ve given them honor, and such actions would have stolen the soul you’ve created for them. Don’t let Megatron make you into the monster he is. Be better.”  
“Thank you, Alpha Trion.”


End file.
